Friendship: even in the future
by GoonieGirl
Summary: The sequel to Being Marty's best friend comes the story of two friends as they make their way through the future. You can expect lots of mishaps and mistakes that always come with Abby and Marty. But through it all their friendship stands strong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey here we go again! Hope you're ready for a fun time because that is what I'm known for giving. I suggest if you're a first time reader to read the first one called Being Marty's best friend. It will make a lot of things clearer and a whole lot funnier. I mean how seriously annoying is it when people are laughing at something that someone wrote, you read it and it doesn't make sense. Well let's pray that doesn't happen to you because you would really be missing out. This is simply a repeat of the last chapter in Being Marty's best friend, just to remind you what's happening.

"How about a ride, Mister?" I joked walking up the sidewalk to Marty's new car.

"You are not gonna believe how my life has changed since George socked Biff" Marty replied.

"I bet it has" I laughed.

"What has yours?" Marty asked confused how I knew.

"Nope. But I knew that if we changed the past even a little it would change the future. Particularly yours" I admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" Marty asked.

"Hey, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't let you figure things out on your own" I laughed. Suddenly the trash cans near us went flying. Marty and me ducked as the delorain came soaring back.

There was Doc. He was wearing a sort of sun glasses over his eyes and he was wearing some pretty weird clothing.

"Abby, Marty you gotta come back with me.

"Where?" Marty asked ready for another adventure.

"Back to the future" Doc replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, no Doc no! I am tired of time traveling! Do you even know what we had to go through the first time! Plus today I was going to get back with Brandon!" I cried.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc?" Marty asked as Doc began to empty the trash cans.

"I need fuel. Go ahead, quick, get in the car" Doc said.

"On the other hand Brandon is a jerk anyway" I admitted hopping in.

"Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become assholes or something?" Marty asked.

"No no no no no, Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. Well, not quite fine. It's just there are a lot of things to fix. Especially, with your kids!" Doc yelled.

"What are you talking about Doc? Abby and I don't have kids!" Marty yelled.

"In the future you do" Doc said gesturing for Marty to hop in.

"Hey, Doc, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88" I reminded him.

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads" Doc replied simply putting his sunglasses on as we whirled into the air…

R/r And there is your prologue…


	2. Chapter 2

"Say Marty! Marty! Marty, I wanna show you these new matchbooks for my auto detailing I had printed up..." Biff started coming out of the house to see the Delorain's wheels lift off the ground and into the air.

"A flying Delorian?" Biff whispered in shock.

WITH THEM IN THE CAR

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Whoa Doc so you're saying were married?" I asked in disbelief.

"As married as you can get" Doc replied.

"Okay I think I'm gonna be sick" I said rolling down the window.

"And what would be so bad about us being married?" Marty asked hurt.

"Marty! Think about it, were friends! Best friends at that! Having a romantic relationship would cause us to ruin the friend relationship! And without the friend relationship we would have nothing to build our marriage on" I yelled franticly.

"Abigail Joy Brown you need to calm down" Doc yelled. The car went quiet.

"Now, there are some things I need to explain and I don't want you two yelling at each other" Doc said more quietly.

"Hey I'm not the one having fascinations of us being man and wife" I scoffed.

"And who in this car is doing that?" Marty protested.

"Well it certainly isn't Doc or me" I yelled.

"And how would you know if I was thinking about us being married. You got the same look that you got when I did your tie" I shot back.

"Wait a minute, you lost me. Abby, you did his tie?" Doc asked now obviously interested.

"Well who do you think could have done it for the prom? Marty was going to go to prom with it flung over his shoulder" I scoffed.

"Your right I should have known you did it" Doc admitted.

"Hey and why don't you think I could have done my tie? Just cause I had never worn a tie before doesn't mean I wouldn't have figured it out" Marty protested.

"Jeez you act like your kids" Doc muttered.

"What!" Marty and I cried in unison.  
"Didn't I tell you about your children?" Doc asked confused.

"You must have skipped that part because I never heard about any kids in the picture!" I cried.

"You act like you're not happy" Marty said.

"Happy? Sure maybe I would be happy years, years, and years from now. I love kids. I want one for every corner in the house! I just don't want to even think about kids now!" I yelled exasperated.

"Cool it Abby, it's not like were eighteen with four kids, okay. Were forty something" Marty explained.

"Forty five" I corrected.

"What is wrong with having kids at forty five?" Marty asked.

"I guess you're right, but think about it. I remember the day we met. You were covered in grape jelly with a bottle of glue in your hand, which you sipped out of every couple seconds. At that moment I wasn't exactly thinking that this guy was gonna be the one I married" I cried.

"It was not grape jelly, it was purple paint" Marty protested.

"Oh, wow big difference" I scoffed sarcastically. Suddenly the car jolted and we were flying. The next thing I knew we were soaring through the sky and cars from all directions were heading towards us.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Marty and I screamed in unison.

A sign reading Courthouse Square Exit flashed above us. Marty asked the question that we were both asking ourselves. "What the heck was that?"****

"Taxi cab, the awful things. Though they are better than the ones in 1985" Doc admitted.

"What do you mean a taxi cab? I thought we were flying" Marty protested.

"There is one thing that never changes with you no matter what time continuum were in" I said.

"My charming good looks" Marty flirted.

"No, your stupidy" I replied wacking him.

"What was that for?" Marty asked holding his head.

"For marrying me. Next time I'll aim lower" I threatened.

.

"Alright Doc, what's going on, huh? Where are we? When are we?" Marty lifted up his "glasses" and looked at the time display in the car.

"We are descending towards Hill Valley, California, at 4.29pm, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2015" Doc answered casually.

"2015? I can't wait to find out what it's like" I sighed.

"Doc, now you said we were married, right?" I asked.

"Uhhh... yeah" Doc replied.

"Was it a big wedding?" I asked romantically.

"I thought you didn't want to think about being married to me?" Marty protested.

"I don't. But how big a wedding it was makes up for it at least a little. The place we go for our honeymoon also makes up for it. By the way where do we go?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything once we make it to the ground" Doc stated. The next thing I knew my world went black.

Doc gets out a gadget and shines it on Jennifer. She falls back, unconscious.

WITH MARTY AND DOC

"Doc, what the hell are you doing?" Marty yelled.

"Relax Marty, it's just a sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator. She was asking too many questions and no-one should know too much about their future. Don't worry I'll wake her up when we get down there" Doc explained.

"You knocked your own daughter unconscious!" Marty cried in disbelief.

"I didn't knock her unconscious. I relaxed her into unconsciousness" Doc explained.

"Like Abby's gonna believe that" Marty scoffed.

"Here's our exit" Doc said as the swooped down. A big sign reading Welcome to Hill Valley in big bold letters greeted them. Suddenly the sign changed to a man that looked exactly like Goldie Wilson.

"Welcome to Hill Valley. Goldie Wilson II Mayor here. A Nice Place to live for all. Please fly safely. Ejection Seats save Lives. Now if you're a first time visitor we would like to remind you this is where the great stars Abigail Brown and Marty Mcfly grew up. And here they are." He said the sign changing to a video of a couple that looked a lot like Marty and Abby only a little older.

"Hi this is Abigail Brown Mcfly" the older Abby said.

"Wow, it actually doesn't sound that bad" Marty admitted.

"And I'm Marty Mcfly. Many years ago we grew up here. We would never have believed that this town would become like this. It has become a big tourist attraction" Marty finished.

"Before we became stars we were just simply Abby and Marty. Best friends for life. But now we are married and have a family here. We always thought we get out of here and travel around the world. That dream came true. We have traveled all around the world, but when it comes down to it there is no place like home. Our friendly people will be sure to make your stay here as much like home as possible" Abby laughed.

"Whoa this is heavy" Marty breathed.

R/r I hope you liked it and I'll be sure to update more tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey I hope you guys start reading this after all the first one is so popular why shouldn't the second one in the series? Read on please…

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Abby, Abby! Why'd you have to do that Doc, you know Abby has trouble waking up even without the laser thing you used to make her unconscious" I heard Marty cry.

"Uhhhh" I groaned.

"Good she's waking up. But, uh Doc you might want to start running" I heard Marty say.

"I'm sure Abby will understand once she wakes up" Doc smiled.

I opened my eyes to find us in an alley in the rain. "Oh, good you're here. I had the weirdest dream that Doc came and took us to the future" I said holding my head. Marty smiled back at me weakly.

"What?" I asked not understanding why Marty was looking at me that way. Marty pointed and I looked. There was Doc standing by the Delorain inspecting the trunk.

"I'm gonna kill him" I whispered getting up ready to pounce on him.

"Whoa, whoa Abby! He had to do it you were asking too many questions" Marty explained holding me back.

"And he couldn't have just said 'Hey Abby you're asking too many questions?' No he had knock me out with a laser gun!" I yelled hysterically.

"It's called the muscle relaxer 3,000" Doc explained walking over to us.

"I'll give you a muscle relaxer" I yelled, but Marty held me back.

"Abigail Joy Brown it was for your own good! If I told you not to ask any more questions would you listen to me?" Doc asked.

"Probably not" I admitted.

"That's exactly why I had to relax you. Now I need both of you to do something for me and I don't need you whining about how you were knocked unconscious" Doc explained.

"Fine" I spat making a face.

"First you gotta change your clothes" Doc said.

"Oh come on the clothing style couldn't have changed that much" I scoffed as a boy with a tie-tied hat and matching shirt walked by. He was on a phone that wasn't connected to a wall and he had his pockets inside out.

"Okay, you're right there is no way we could fit in here wearing these" I said gesturing towards my outfit. I was wearing jeans and a shirt that said 'I want to rock around the clock.' 

"But, right now Doc? It's raining" Marty reminded him.

Doc looked at his watch. "Wait five more seconds" Doc said. The rain stopped in exactly five seconds.

"Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service" Doc laughed as he began to pull off his face.

"Excuse the disguise, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me. I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got a whole natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood, and added good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon. What do you think?" Doc asked pealing the mask off.

"I think it looks like my dad got a whole face change that looks exactly like his normal face" I laughed.

"You look great, Doc. Don't listen to Abby" Marty advised.

"The future...unbelievable..." I breathed as I looked out at the town square.

"I gotta check this out Doc" I called over my shoulder as I started walking towards the town square.

"All in good time Abigail, we're on a tight schedule here" Doc replied wheeling me back to Marty.

"But Doc…" I started turning to point at the movie theater.

"Abby, it's very important that you get this right" Doc said.

"You keep saying this, but you won't tell us what were supposed to do" I admitted. 

Doc gave me a newspaper. "Doc you know I only read the newspaper when someone I know dies" I reminded him.

"Well you're gonna want to read this one because it explains what's going to happen tomorrow" Doc explained.

I started to read. "USA Today Hill Valley Edition, Famous couple split. Martin Mcfly senior and Abigail Brown have always been the couple of the century, but today they had a big fight over their children Abby and Marty's involvement in the theft of Jones's jewelry store. They are both filing for divorce and custody of their kids. Abigail has announced that she is marrying her high school sweetheart Brandon Tannen. She is already scheduled to do a romantic movie called 'The Titanic: Jack returns' with him this fall. Their children Abby, Marty, and Loraine would not speak to us about their parents divorce or their suspected involvement in the robbing of Jones's jewelry." I read.

"Oh, I look beautiful" I drawled touching my hair. 

"Let me see" Marty said taking the newspaper from my hands.

"Wow! I'm old!" Marty cried in distress.

"Wow, looks like your uncle with the con-skin cap that got hung by it when it he fell into a river" I commented.

"There is no way I'm gonna look like that" Marty said crossing his arms.

"Oh, you don't look that bad, not that you're anyone's dream husband or anything. So our kids call you grandpa? It's not that big of deal" I joked.

"Hey your son looks just like you" I said.

"I thought they were our children" Marty stated.

"All of them except Marty Jr. If he ends up like you were in for a lot trouble" I laughed.

"And what about your daughter huh? I'm sure she will be exactly like you arrogant, stubborn, good with social studies, bad at math, annoying, a pickpocket, and has a specialty of beating people up and mouthing people off" Marty laughed.

"I may be many of those things, but I'm no pickpocket! Grandpa Charlie did give me two hundred dollars. So I told him I was going to Disney world. I got him a shirt didn't I?"

"Yeah, off of Willie Wallis" Marty reminded me.

"They were the same size" I admitted.

"You see, this one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys your entire family" Doc cried.

"Well who gets the kids?" I asked honestly.

"What?" Doc asked speechless.

"Well Marty can have Marty Jr. and Loraine, but I want Abby" I explained.

"Were trying to make sure you don't break your family apart!" Doc yelled in frustration. 

"Oh, come on Doc! I don't want to be married to him" I whined.

"You are marrying him and that's final!" Doc yelled.

"I hate you" I screamed.

"Since when don't you!" Doc yelled back. I stormed off.

"Okay, fine I'll marry the dude, but I won't like it" I yelled coming back.

"Tell me about my future. I mean, I know I make it big, but what do I become, like a rich rock star or something?" Marty questioned Doc.

"Please Marty, no-one should know too much about their own destiny. You already know enough already. Your married to the pain in the butt of my life and you have three beautiful kids and another on the way! What more do you want!" Doc cried in frustration.

"Another on the way!" Marty and I yelled in unison.

R/r I know this was kind of drabbelish and nothing really happened, but I just found it a good place to stop!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey I really would like it the old fans of my other Back to the future story would read this and review! So I am sending a message to all those fans that have reviewed. I am going to continue writing this because I'm having fun. I want to dedicate this chapter to Morgan Sakana. Without her and God on my side I'm nothing. One review from her is better than one million reviews.

Disclaimer: I only own Abby. I have no rights what-so-ever to Back to the future.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that!" Doc admitted.

"The newspaper didn't say that!" I protested.

"That's because no one knows yet accept people close to you" Doc explained.

"I followed you to the hairdresser and overheard you telling the robot that you are running out of original ways to tell him" Doc said.

"That sounds like Abby" Marty admitted.

"Okay, this a lot to take in! I'm a rich and famous actress! I'm married to by best friend! Have four children! I am rich right?" I asked.

"A billionaire" Doc announced realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"A billionaire" I breathed.

"I am rich too, right?" Marty asked interested.

"The richest couple in the world" Doc replied.

Doc went and got two bags out of the Delorain. "We have lost a lot of time! Now put these clothes on" Doc said handing us each a bag.

'Uh, Doc maybe its okay for Marty to dress in an alley. But in case you forgot ever since I have been born I have been a girl" I reminded Doc.

"That it exactly why I bought the dress in an alley 3,000!" Doc cried happily taking out a umbrella from his pocket.

"Doc how is an umbrella…" I started, but stopped as the umbrella opened into a shower curtain and rod. Doc spread out the rod so it attached quickly to the brick building.

"It has completely peeping Tom free guarantee" Doc said happily.

"Uh, thanks I guess" I said cautiously stepping behind the curtain. Soon I was done and stepped out of the curtain. I was wearing a tie-tied shirt that read "I'll never love anybody again!" Then a couple enters later it read "If you didn't love anybody, you wouldn't be here right now." I was also wearing some stretchy sky blue pants.

"Doc what does my shirt mean?" I asked.

"It's from your first movie Red Dawn. It's one of your famous lines" Doc explained.

"Oh, well what's it about?" I asked interested.

"It's about terrorists coming and taking over. They take over a school and a couple kids escape. Nothing you would interested in" Doc scoffed.

"Hey Doc this jacket doesn't fit right" Marty said gesturing towards his tie-tied jacket.

Doc pressed a button on the side. The jacket modifies so it fits Marty. "Size adjusting, fit" a computerized voice said.

"Pull out your pants pockets. All kids in the future wear their pants inside out" Doc advised us. I looked at Marty. He looked at me. We shrugged.

Doc went back into the car and pulled two caps out of the glove compartment. "Perfect" Doc said softly as we put on the caps.

"You're the spitting of image of your son and daughter" Doc cried happily.

"What?" Marty and I yelled in unison.

**"**Uh-huh. Precisely on schedule!" Doc cried as he disappeared for a couple minutes. He reappeared as quickly as he had left.

"So what's the deal Doc?" Marty asked.

"In exactly 2 minutes, you go round the corner into the Cafe 80's" Doc replied.

"Cafe 80's? What's that a cheesy place with way overpriced food" I laughed.

"Exactly" Doc explained. 

"Go in and order a Pepsi" Doc directed handing Marty a hundred bucks.

"And why didn't you give me the hundred bucks?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You would find the thickest book on you and Marty and buy it in a second" Doc explained.

"Yeah, probably" I admitted.

"When you get there sit down and wait for a guy named Griff" Doc directed.

"Griff's going to ask you about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are out! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested" Doc cried flaring his arms everywhere.

"OK" Marty and I agreed.

"Then leave, come back here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at anything." Doc explained.

"So basically be blind and deaf for an hour or so" I added.

"Exactly" Doc said excitedly. Suddenly, Doc's watch beeped.** "**I'm late!" Doc cried running off.

"Wait a minute, where are you going now?" I asked confused.

"To intercept the real Marty Junior, you're taking his place. Round the corner at the Cafe 80's, guy named Griff, just say no!Doc reminded us.

"Hey have two minutes past yet?" Marty asked.

"Why do you ask me, I don't wear a watch" I shrugged.

"Well we might as well go now" Marty said as we set off.

We walked down the alleyway towards the Square. Talking posters on both sides of the street yelled "Re-elect Mayor Wilson Jr."

"Welcome to Texaco. You can trust your car to the system with the star. Checking oil, checking landing gear..." a computerized voice said sweetly.

The movie theater was now called Holomax. As Marty and I walked by a giant shark hologram jumped out at Marty. Marty fell back onto the ground by instinct. I laughed.

"And what is so funny?" Marty asked blushing.

"Oh, nothing" I laughed as we continued on.

I spotted an antique store. IT read it big glowing letters "Blast from the past." I pulled Marty over to the window. There in the store window was a huge book. It looked even bigger than the dictionary in 1985!

The front cover read in big letters "The life and times of Abigail and Marty Mcfly. The richest people of all time."

"Come on Marty we have to buy it!" I protested.

"And where would you get fifty dollars?" Marty reminded me.

"Well it's basically my fifty dollars anyway. You know I would much rather have that book than a coke! Please Marty! Doc doesn't have to know!" I begged.

"I'll let you read it too" I added knowing that then I would have Marty eating soup out of hands.

"Fine, but Doc can't know. We'll do it after we fix everything at the café' alright?" Marty gave in.

"You are the best friend a girl could have" I said hugging him hastily.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Marty shoved me off as we entered the café' 80's.

"Beat it! Beat it!" was blaring through the speakers as we walked to the counter. Behind the counter ere TV's playing clips from Cheers, The Smurfs, and my favorite Family Ties. Boy the actor that plays Alex is really cute. If only I married someone like him.

"Waiter?" I called as I had seen the other customers do. An automated Michael Jackson image appeared on the screen. 

"Michael Jackson" Marty breathed.

"Why not try the Springsteen Strudel?" Michael Jackson asked.

Suddenly another video waiter, who looks like Ronald Reagan, of Ronald Reagan appeared.

"Welcome to the Cafe 80's, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern..n..noon. Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi..." Ronald Reagan stammered.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, guys, hey, hey!" Marty yelled. The video waiters shut up.

"All I want is a Pepsi" Marty said. A Pepsi in a futuristic bottle appeared out of the counter. Marty picked it up and looked at it. Suddenly the door opened hastily and a familiar voice said it's famous line.

"Hey Mcfly's" an older version of Biff yelled. Marty and me turned around.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. You're Marty Mcfly's kids, aren't you?" Biff said in his raspy voice.

"Biff? I said softly. The man had not aged well. Not that I cared. I mean it wasn't my face.

"You're Marty Jr and you're Abby aren't you" he continued raspily.

Biff got up and pointed his cane towards us. "Tough break Marty must be rough being named after a complete butthead" Biff said insulting Marty. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty asked defensively. "Look, I happen to know that George Mcfly is no longer a loser" Marty said forgetting who we were impersonating. 

"No, I'm not talking about George Mcfly. I'm talking about Marty Mcfly your father. Messed up his whole life. But that Abigail, she's a sight to behold. It's a good thing she's marries Brandon. They were always meant to be. But your father had to screw it up the first time. Then when we thought your father was going to be married off to that Jennifer, she had to step in and say that she loved him. Now everything is going to work out. If only she hadn't had you children" Biff sighed.

The cafe doors open and younger version of Brandon Tannen entered.

"Hey Gramps, I told you 2 coats of wax on my car, not just 1!" he yelled sounding just like a younger Biff.

"Hey, hey, I just put the 2nd coat on last week" Biff explained scared.

"Yeah, with your eyes closed?" Griff yelled.

"Are you two related?" Marty asked confused.

"What'd you think; Griff just calls me grandpa for his health?" Biff asked sarcastically.

"He's Griff?" Marty asked realizing that this was the guy that ruined our future.

"Gramps, what the hell am I paying you for?" Griff yelled ignoring us.

"Hey kid, say hello to your grandma for me" Biff said as Griff pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Get out of there Gramps!" Griff yelled throwing Biff into the street.

"And Brandon never mentioned his huge and scary older brother?" Marty asked meaningfully. I shook my head no.

"Hey Mcfly's, don't go anywhere, you're next!" Griff yelled coming into the restaurant again only to go back out to scare off his grandfather.

"Hey, it's Wild Gunman!" I cried happily walking over to where two brothers were trying to figure out how to play. After all it was like forty five years later!

"This is a video game! I got it working!" the older one cried happily.

"My dad taught me about these" the other one said.

"How do you play this thing?" One of them asked.

"I'll show you kids" Marty said following me over.

Marty takes his hat off and throws it on top of the game.

"I'm a crack shot at this" Marty said firing the play gun.

"Yeah, a real crack shot" I said sarcastically as the words Good Shot flashed across the screen.

"Now boys here is the crack shot" I said taking the play gun from Marty. I hit every target that popped up and Crack shot flashed across the screen. I blew down the gun barrel and swung it on my finger.

"You mean you have to use your hands?" the boy asked surprised.

"That's like a baby's toy!" the other one agreed as they walked out of the café'.

"Baby's toy?" Marty asked.

"What can we say? Things are different" I admitted.

"Pepsi perfect" Marty's voice came from behind me. I looked behind me confused. There was our son…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Michael J. Fox. I hope to meet him someday and star with him in a movie. Someday I hope we get a cure for Parkinson's. I don't exactly believe what Michael J. Fox wants is right, though. Its baby's embryos that he wants to use are from aborted babies. I don't believe in abortion or women's choice as some people say to try to justify it. Think about it! Were killing our next generation and trying to save trees for the next generation. It's horrible! Anyway, sorry about that. I get carried away when I think about abortion. Please read on and ignore my ramblings!

"We are so dead" I whispered in shock.

"Since when are we dead?" Marty asked nonchalantly picking up the play gun to play _Wild Gunman _again.

"Since your son walked through the door" I said panicking.

"Oh, come on Abby I'm really supposed to believe that my son just walked in. I know you! You just want me to mess up again" Marty said unbelievingly.

"Marty, I'm serious! And it wasn't my fault you lost last time!" I cried scared whirling Marty around. There was our son at the counter asking for a Pepsi in a geeky voice.

"I don't know why you insist that he's our son. He could just be a relative" Marty said trying to reassure me and him.

"You always get the same thing Mcfly! Could you try something else for a change?" the video Michael Jackson asked annoyed.

"Well, what if I didn't like it! I just don't think I could take the humiliation" the younger version of Marty explained in a very high-pitched voice. Marty looked at me with that this-proves-he's-your-son-more-than-mine look.

"And you think I walk around saying that? You're funny Marty. You know that" I laughed. Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mcfly, I thought I told you to stay in here" Griff yelled.

"Holy!" Marty started pulling me behind the counter.

"I know!" I ended. Marty and me breathed heavily as we thought of what to do next.

"So what's the plan" I whispered.

"Does it look like I know! I'm thinking! You're the social studies babe! You should be thinking of a way to fix this! Anywhere in history did someone go into the future and pretend to be their children to stop their children from running their life, and suddenly it went all wrong and there children appeared when they weren't supposed to?" Marty asked.

"Not that I can recall. But we haven't gotten to the Civil War yet. Maybe something like that happened there? You never know, a lot of crazy stuff happened at that time" I admitted.

"You're no help" Marty scoffed.

"Well it's not like it's an easy problem with an easy solution!" I cried in my defense as I peered over the counter.

"Oh, no" I said softly.

"What?" Marty asked loudly.

"Who said that?" Griff said loudly. He had thought they were all alone.

"I said who said that!" Griff yelled throwing the things off the shelf behind the counter. I grimaced as I heard the glass hit the floor.

"Everything always comes down to your big mouth" I whispered to Marty.

"It's not as big as yours" Marty replied.

"Hey, Griff come on I didn't hear anything. It was probably nothing. Come on, I thought we were gonna bust this punk" a girl's voice interjected.

"Shut up Irene! There's a reason that Brandon dumped you for Abigail Brown! You talk exactly when you're not supposed to! If that Abigail hadn't gone for this punk's father you wouldn't even be married to him! Now let's bust this punk!" Griff roared.

"Wow, Brandon really took it hard" I admitted.

"Griff, guys. How's it going?" Marty junior asked in his high-pitched voice.

"Mcfly!" Griff yelled.

"Yeah?" Marty junior asked excitedly. Marty started crawling around the corner of the counter. I followed him.

"Your shoe's unbelted" Griff said playfully.

Marty Junior looked as Griff punched him and his gang laughed. Marty Junior fell onto the counter with a whine.

"So Mcfly, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?" Griff said loudly.

"Um, yeah Griff, you know, I was thinking about it and I'm not sure because I just think it might just be a little bit dangerous. And well my mom would really hate if me and my sister got in trouble. She's gonna take us with her when she stars in The Titanic: Jack returns. Me and my sister are going to be extras and I don't want to ruin it for us" Marty junior started to explain.

"Come on, Mcfly! You know your mother doesn't want you in that movie! She wants to get rid of you so you won't see her and Brandon together. You and your sister both know that she's gonna leave your dad for Brandon" Griff laughed loudly.

"Hey, that's my mom you're talking about! She loves us more than your mother ever could!" Marty senior replied in defense.

"Everyone just loves to make fun of me don't they?" I whispered to Marty.

"I would do it if I were you" Irene said punching him in the face.

"Ooh!" Marty junior moaned.

"He's a complete wimp!" Marty cried horrified.

"What else did you expect your son to be?" I shrugged. Marty junior got up his mind made up.

"So what's it going to be Mcfly? Are you in, or out?" Griff asked gruffly daring him to say no.

"Um, I just, um, um, I'm not sure that I should, you know, because I think that I should discuss it with my father" Marty junior tried to explain again.

"Your father? The no good man that married your mother?" Griff yelled in surprise.** "**Wrong answer Mcfly!" he finished as he threw Marty Junior over the counter on top of me.

"Umph" I cried as his hundred pound body fell on me.

"OK Griff, I'll do it, I'll do it buddy, whatever you say" Marty Junior whispered before he passed out of top of me. I crawled out from under him.

"Stay down and shut up!" Marty advised his son as he got up making Griff and his gang think it was still Marty Junior. Marty hopped over the counter.

"Now, let's hear the right answer!" Griff said having no idea that he wasn't talking to the same person. Marty shoved Griff.

"Well! Since when did you become the physical type?" Griff asked impressed.

"The answer's no, Griff" Marty replied not backing down.

"No?" Griff asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what are you, deaf and stupid? I said no!" Marty yelled harshly. Marty headed to the door when Griff said the wrong thing.

"What's wrong Mcfly, chicken?" Griff yelled. This was when I knew my acting expertises were needed. I decided to go with the Oh-I-lost-my-earring-thing.

"Oh, there you are" I said standing up and pretending I was holding my earring.

"I was wondering where you were, Abby. How are you doing?" Griff said becoming sweet all of the sudden.

"Oh, I'm doing great" I said removing his hand from me.

"So, what about tonight? You know it could make you much richer. Think about what you're mom would say if you came home with all that money?" Griff explained.

"Sorry, Griff I don't do the money thing. My mom brings in enough, thank you very much" I said getting away from his grip.

"What did you just call me, Griff?" Marty asked not about to let it go.

"Chicken, Mcfly!" Griff replied mad because I wasn't giving in.

"Nobody calls me..." Marty started, but he was me mouth for him stop. He looked at Griff's bat. He smiled faintly as he finished "chicken." Griff got his baseball bat and charged at Marty.

Griff missed Marty but hit the "Ronald Reagan" video waiter. I watched as Griff grew taller as he shoes became taller.

"All right, punk!" Griff said racing after him again.

** "**Hey look!" Marty tried pointed into a random direction. Griff looked as Marty tried to punch him. But Griff caught Marty's fist and smiled evilly. I walked up to Marty.

"Hey, Griff it was nice seeing you and stuff, but I don't go for older guys" I said as I kicked him you know where. He toppled over into the others as Marty and me ran out the door.

"Hey Marty girls on skateboards at three o'clock" I cried pointing.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl, little girls, stop! Look!" Marty yelled taking a girl off her skateboard.

"Hey!" the little cried in defiance.

"Yeah, sorry about this, but I need yours too" I said lifting the other girl off hers.

"Wait a minute, Abby! This isn't exactly a skateboard" Marty said.

"Yes, it is. It's not like its Hoverboard or anything" I scoffed as I looked at it. Right on the front it said in big bold letters Hoverboard.

"Okay, I guess I'm wrong" I said hopping on.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I said as I spun around on it.

"I don't think this is such a great idea" Marty admitted.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen? They follow us on Hoverboards?" I asked as they appeared on Hoverboards.

"This just isn't a good day" I sighed as Marty and me ran.

R/r What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Don't you wish you had a Hoverboard? I know I do! If my chapters here seem off it's because this wasn't exactly my favorite movie from the trilogy. I promise that Part three will be much better!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Abby. I have absolutely nothing to do with Back to the future!

"He's on a hoverboard!" one of the gang members yelled.

"Get the boards!" another one yelled as he tossed each one a hoverboard.

"Get them!" Griff yelled gruffly pointing towards us.

"Marty, I know I act mean towards you sometimes…" I said freaking out as we pushed the air to move through the air.

"Were not dead yet! Plus, since when haven't you not acted mean to me?" Marty reminded me.

"You know what now is not the time for this conversation!" I said back. Suddenly, Marty hit a bush and went flying. I kept going watching behind me. Marty had grabbed the board and was trying to catch up with me. Griff and his gang were even closer on Marty's tail.

A jeep entered the street in front of me. I looked back at Marty and closed my eyes as I grabbed onto the back of the car. I swerved with the car.

"Marty come on!" I screamed. Marty looked over at me and understood. It was our only way out. When people are trying to beat you up and/or kill you you tend to take the only way out.

I watched as Marty grabbed one of the construction ropes from the back of the jeep.

"What in the world are doing?" I cried. He held onto the rope as we swerved around another corner. I looked ahead and looked over at Marty oblivious to what I was seeing.

"Were gonna die" I said softly.

"Oh, come on Abs they're far behind us" Marty reassured me.

"I only wish I was walking about them" I said as I pointed to the car speeding towards us.

"AHHHHH!" Marty and I screamed in unison closing our eyes. We narrowly missed the car as car horns sounded.

"Come on" Marty said gesturing for me to follow him. I mean what worse could happen? We had already been chased by people with sticks. It doesn't get much worse than that. It makes you feel sympathy for the people accused of being witches a long time ago.

Marty took my hand and we sped over the water. Suddenly, we stopped. I looked at the water under me a gulped.

"Marty, what did you do!" I screamed.

"Me? We wouldn't be stuck here if you hadn't told me grab onto that jeep!" Marty protested.

That's when we heard familiar voices. Griff's gang.

"Hey Mcflys, you bojos!" one of Griff's gang members yelled.

"Huh?" Marty and me asked together not understanding.

"Those boards don't work on water!" another one of Griff's gang members explained laughing haughtily.

"Unless you've got power!" Griff laughed evilly as he ran to get something out of his car. Marty and me just looked at each other helplessly.

He got outbox out of it. He pressed a button on the box and a bigger metal hoverboard popped out.

"Hook on!" Griff urged his gang members. They all tied their hoverboards to his. Marty and I tried desperately do move.

"Batter up!" Griff said loudly and evilly as he swung his bat for the ready. We began trying desperately to reach the other side though we both knew it was no use as they got closer.

"Abby jump when I say go!" Marty yelled.

"What?" I yelled unsure.

"Go!" Marty yelled pulling me down under the water with him. We reached the surface and I gagged up a lot of water. Marty hit me on the back till it all came out. As soon as I gagged up all the water I slapped Marty upside the head.

"Oww, what's that for?" Marty asked uncertain.

"You knew I wasn't ready and you deliberately pulled me under" I yelled angrily hitting him again. Marty pointed at something behind me. I turned around slowly. There was glass sprawled everywhere from the town hall. Griff and his gang had been flung through the windows of the place. There were camera's flashing everywhere as the police handcuffed them.

"I guess we did it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hey can we get that big book on us now?" I asked nonchalantly getting up.

"Is that all you think about?" Marty asked shaking his head.

"Hey, I think about Prunes too" I reminded him.

AT THE BOOKSTORE

"The life and times of Abigail and Marty Mcfly. The richest people of all time" I whispered fingering the front cover. It was a close up picture of me with the wind blowing through my hair. A picture of Marty was beside it. He was laughing as if someone said the funniest joke in the world.

I started leafing through it. There were pictures on every page. Some were of me, some were of Marty. Then I came to the "Abby and her co-stars" section. I stopped.

"Excuse me" I said calling a lady over. She walked towards me.

"Yes, Abby?" the woman asked politely.

"Wait a minute how do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"Everyone knows you. You're Abigail Mcfly's daughter correct?" the woman asked.

"Oh, uh yeah I was just making sure you knew who I was" I laughed nervously hoping she hadn't caught my slip. Apparently she hadn't.

"Uh, I was wondering who this hot guy is with my mom?" I said pointing to a really handsome blond guy kissing my cheek playfully.

"Why didn't your mother tell you about him? He plays Jack in The Titanic Jack returns. Everyone thought she was marry him but she ended up marrying your dad. He was really heartbroken because your mom turned down his proposal" the lady explained walking away.

I shook my head in all. "I must have been blind to marry Marty instead of him" I told myself.

"Hey, lady I'll pay for this" I said going to the counter and handing her a fifty. The lady accepted it and I headed over to where Marty was reading a book.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked kicking him so the book fell into my hands. Marty glared at me.

"You could have just asked. You didn't have to take away my circulation" Marty complained.

"Oh, please you don't know what circulation means. Plus, you know it's a ritual" I reminded him.

"Yeah, one I've never got used to" Marty muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked pointedly.

"Nothing" Marty said quickly.

"Why do you want the ultimate sports almanac? It's not like your into sports" I pointed out.

"How would you know?" Marty asked snatching it away from him.

"Marty, phys-ed. Think about it" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, so I may not be the best at the sports by a foot" Marty admitted.

"A foot? Come on it's a least a mile" I joked.

"Anyway, this has all the scores for baseball, football, you name it…" Marty explained.

"Okay, how about zorbing?" I asked.

Marty looked under Z. "Okay so it doesn't have that made up sport" Marty admitted.

"It's not a made up sport! You go down a hill in a big huge ball" I explained.

"Anyway, Abs it has all the scores of the future!" Marty cried excited.

"And this means something to me why?" I asked sarcastically.

"If I bring this back to 1985 I'd be able to bet for the winners every time becoming rich!" Marty cried excited.

"And where would this money be going?" I coughed.

"I don't know, probably to my college fund if my parents have anything to say about it…" Marty started but I coughed reminding him about me.

"Oh, I guess we could split it fifty fifty" Marty admitted.

"Seventy thirty" I said giving me the seventy.

"No way! Fifty fifty or nothing" Marty protested.

"I guess you won't be getting it anyway. I mean you don't have any money" I reminded him walking away waiting for him to ask my idea for getting it.

"Fine, okay seventy thirty. How do we get it?" Marty asked calling me back.

"Easy, say to put it on your tab" I shrugged.

"Well, I could have thought of that before giving you seventy percent" Marty scoffed.

"Well you didn't and that makes all the difference" I reminded him.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey I'm trying to hurry through this so I can get to what I refer to as the good stuff. I can't wait to have fun with the old west. I know a lot about it and know that it'll be a lot of fun for me to play with the past and well not so far past. I really would like it if more people reviewed. I'm trying very hard to keep up the same spirit of the first one… Please help me by telling me how I did each chapter. It would really help me…

"Hey remember we still have those girls hoverboards" I said carrying my book on us close to my chest.

"Yeah, that's right" Marty said remembering. We spotted them sitting on a bench reading another copy of the same book I had just bought.

"Hey do you girls want your hoverboards back? Sorry we took them on such short notice" Mary apologized.

:

"Keep it, we've got Pit Bulls now" the little girls said in unison gesturing towards the hoverboards that go on water.

"I don't blame you. Hey that is a really great book! Would you like me to sign it for you?" I asked pulling out a pen and signing Abigail Brown on the inside cover. So I didn't put Mcfly. I'm not a Mcfly yet and I hope I never am.

An old man approached us holding out a piggybank that farted when you put coins in.

** "**Save the clocktower! Hey kids, thumb a hundred bucks will ya, help save the clocktower!" he yelled shoving the piggybank in to our faces.

"No thank you" Marty said making the man stop his jeering.

"Come on, kid. That's an important historical landmark!" he tried again.

"Look, some other time!" Marty said walking away but the man wouldn't let us pass.

"Lightning struck that thing sixty years ago…" he continued but we trudged forward.

"Wait a minute...Cubs win World Series...against Miami?" Ferris asked confused looking up at the screen he had seen when he came in.

"Is that baseball or football?" I asked.

"Yeah, something huh? Who would have thought? 100 to 1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs" the man that had been harassing us about giving the money to the clocktower said.

Marty laughed nervously pulling me after him speeding up the street.

"I had to have a best friend historian that has no sense of sports?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, so I don't know anything about sports? Last time I checked that was apartment to cover. I don't go to gym class" I admitted.

** "**Marty! Abby!" I heard Doc call.

"Seriously sometimes when I think were about to be caught I hear Doc's voice. Isn't that weird?" I asked

"Marty, up here!" Doc's voice called again. I looked up to see Doc hovering in the flying Delorian.

_ "_Doc, what's going on?" Marty asked hiding the book behind his back.

"Stand by, I'll park over there" Doc yelled as he parked on the side of the road.

"What are we gonna do! He's totally gonna find out!" I yelled.

"Just put it in the trunk when he's not looking" Marty advised.

You're probably wondering why we can't tell Doc about our find. But seriously think about it. The man that is against anyone knowing too much about their future isn't going to like the idea of us having a whole open book about them.

"Hey Einstein!" I said petting him.

"I left him in a suspended animation kennel. Einstein never knew I was gone!" Doc explained.

"Oh, I bet those anti-animal cruelty people loved that" I said sarcastically.

"I hope they did I paid them two hundred bucks for them to do it" Doc replied looking around.

"What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here?" Doc asked surprised.

"Hey didn't he like invent light bulbs?" I asked.

"No he discovered atoms" Doc said softly mesmerized by the broken glass building before us.

"Well I was never good with science" I admitted.

"Oh yeah, Doc, listen, Abby's kid showed up, all hell broke loose" Marty cried.

"Since when did he become my kid? He's like George before we de-dorkitized him. Whose father was he? Yours, therefore he is your son" I explained. 

"Your kid? Great Scott, the sleep inducer!" Doc cried in shock.

"You mean the knockout spasm machine?" I asked.

"In a matter of speaking… I was afraid of this! Because I used it on Abby there wasn't enough power left to knock your son out for the full hour. Dang!" Doc yelled.

"Well if you hadn't used it on me for no reason he wouldn't have showed up" I yelled still not happy that he had to knock me out to shut me up. I mean what dad does that?

"Marty, where's tomorrow's newspaper?" Doc asked.

"Uh, here" Marty said pulling it out.

"Doc, Doc, Doc, look at this, it's changing!" Marty cried.

"Let me see" I said snatching it from him. Sure enough the headline was changed to "Gang arrested."

"Why yes, yes of course! Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore your son won't go with him tonight and that robbery will never take place. Thus history, future history, has now been altered and this is the proof! Marty, we've succeeded, not exactly as I'd planned but no matter. Let's go home!" Doc yelled with happiness.

Doc opened the trunk to put the newspaper in when he stopped.

"What's this?" he asked picking up Marty's book of sports.

"Uh, it's a souvenir, a book..." Marty explained hopefully.

"50 years of Sports Statistics. Hardly recreational reading material Marty" Doc said getting angry.

"Well, it could be if you wanted to be up to date on the next fifty years" I added hoping he wouldn't see my book in the very back.

"Hey Doc, what's the harm of bringing back, err, a little info on the future? Thought maybe we could place a couple of bets…" Marty admitted spilling his guts. 

"Marty! I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain…" Doc started.

"But that could be an asset" I cut in.

"The intent here is to gain a clear perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going. The pitfalls and the possibilities. The perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?" Doc yelled waving his arms around.

"Hey Doc, I'm all for that! What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?" Marty asked pleading.

"Marty, this is something I would expect Abby to do. Though Abby wouldn't get a book on sports. She'd probably get a book on her future life here. I would do the same thing I about to do now if she did it" Doc said throwing the book in the trash.

"No, Doc please…" I said walking towards him the next thing I knew all around me was blackness. 

WITH MARTY

Abby has always had this problem with walking into poles. I don't know what it is, sometimes I think she's magnetic. Anyway, Abby tries to go after Doc trying to explain when she runs into this pole.

I of course run to Doc who had walked to another street to throw the book away.

WITH EVERYONE

"Doc seriously Abby just passed out!" Marty yelled as Doc threw the book in a trash can.

"What do you mean she passed out? The only way to pass out in the future is by the muscle relaxer and running into a pole" Doc stated.

"The second one" Marty replied as they crossed the street to where Abby had passed out.

"Great Scott!" Doc cried as he pulled Marty behind a building.

"What…" Marty started, but Doc shushed him.

"Mcfly, Abigail Joy Brown. 3793 Oakhurst St, Hilldale. Age 47" one of the police officers said.

"Joy, what a middle name" Marty laughed. Doc looked at him.

"47? That's a heck of a good facelift" the other one said.

"Hey I saw her on TV a couple times. She's like really famous" the first one said.

"What the heck are they doing Doc?" Marty asked.

"They used her thumbprint to assess her ID. Since her thumbprint never changes over the years they simply assume she's the Abigail of the future" Doc explained.

"Well, we gotta stop them!" Marty cried.

"What are we going to say, that we're time travelers? Hey, they'd have us committed!" Doc yelled.

"She's clean, that means we take her home. But she does have some strange substance in her" the second one said.

"Oh, yeah my mom told me about them. I think their called prunes. She used to have to eat them when she got constipated" the first one replied.

"Home, to Hilldale? It'll be dark by the time we get out there" the first one commented.

"That's it! They're taking her home, to your future home! We'll arrive shortly thereafter and get her out of there and go back to 1985" Doc said creating a plan/ 

"You mean I'm going to see where I live? I'm going to see myself as an old man?" Marty asked happily. 

"No, no, no Marty, that could resolve in a...Great Scott! Abby could conceivably encounter her future self, the consequences of that could be disastrous!" Doc cried understanding.

"Doc, what do you mean?" Marty asked getting scared.

"I foresee two possibilities. One - coming face-to-face with herself thirty years older could put her into shock and she could simply pass out. Or two - the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. Granted, that's the worse case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy" Doc explained.

"Well, that's a relief" Marty admitted relieved.

"Let's go! I sure hope we find Abby before she finds herself!" Doc cried hopping in the Delorain.

"The skyways jammed, it's going to take us forever to get there.And this stays here" Doc added gesturing towards the book that he hadn't thrown away yet.

"I didn't invent the time machine to win at gambling, I invented the time machine to travel through time!" Doc cried.

"Gee, that's where Abby would say 'No, I thought a time a machine would be for making prune juice' in some British accent" Marty admitted.

R/r I hope this made you laugh, it made me… _._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hey it's me again! I got my old computer back, Yeah! I hope to be writing two chapters a day now since I don't have to wait till five o'clock anymore! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I have to agree that no one else in this section has dared to make a story as strange and hilarious as this. Not to put other Back to the future stories down because seriously I have like tons that I can admit to are my favorites. Anyway read on…

Extra note: Yes, the Leonardo I talked about in the last chapter is Leonardo Dicaprio and Emilio in here is Emilio Estevez. Plus, Partick is Patrick Swaze R.I.P. I don't use those people to offend anyone, only to spice up the story and show that Abby has much more ahead of her than she ever realized.

"Hilldale. Home of the legendary Abigail and Marty Mcfly…" the youngest one breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I hear a lot goes on around here that nobody knows about" the other replied. They stopped the car pulling Abby out and pressing her thumb to the door.

"Welcome home Abigail" a computerized voice said.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of my name being called in some strange voice.

"Who put that pole there anyway?" I moaned as I held my head.

"You got a little tanked, but I think you can walk" some reassured me as they helped me over to the couch.

"Ma'am, you should reprogram, it's dangerous to enter without lights on" another person said.

"Whatever" I said dozily.

"Yes, now look. Just take it easy and you'll be fine. And be careful in the future" one of them said. That sparked my memory.

"Future?" I breathed looking around remembering.

"Have a nice day Mrs. McFly" one of them said walking out the door.

"I'm gonna kill him" I whispered clenching my fists. Okay, so you're probably wondering how it's Marty's fault. I mean I ran into the pole didn't I? Yeah, I did I wouldn't have a huge head ache if I didn't. But my reasoning was Marty had to have something to do with me running into the pole.

"Broadcasting beautiful views 24 hours a day: You're tuned to the Scenery Channel" another computerized voice said. I got up to look at what it was talking about. Sure enough the window was a image of a beautiful garden. Accept it wasn't really outside, it was more of a hologram thing.

I started to wander around and found a group of pictures on a end table. I picked one up to see the same pictures of Marty and me as on the front cover of the book. I found another one of me walking on he red carpet with that handsome guy that the manager at the store said stared with me in _The Titanic Jack returns_.

"Why couldn't I have just married a normal person" I sighed. I picked up another one and grimaced in disgust. The picture was of Marty and me in front of a chapel. I'm wearing a beautiful wedding dress and a veil, but Marty's wearing a T-shirt that reads _Tuxedo_ T in big bold bright glowing letters! George and Loraine are beside us and on the chapel behind us it reads in big bold letters CHAPEL OF LOVE.

"We might as well have had in a junkyard!" I cried.

I picked up the next picture. It showed me and a group of kids posed in front of a group of lockers. I turned it over to see the see through back. The back read: _The original Breakfast club! You can't have the brat pack without the brat! Just kidding Agatha! Love you so much, Emilio._

"Aww, he called me Agatha" I cried. I picked up the last picture. It had me a couple years from now hugging this drop dead gorgeous guy. I turned it over to find another see through back with another inscription. It read: Hey Abby I love this shot of us. Where did it go wrong right? I still will always remember the good times. Dirty Dancing 2. Love always, Patrick.

"All these hot guys interested in me and I marry Marty! There is no way that adds up!" I cried upset. I mean if you saw that in your future wouldn't you be upset?

"Mom, Mom is that you?" a voice that sounds like Loraine calls from upstairs.

"I've got to get out of here!" I told myself running to the door. I reached for the knob realizing in horror there wasn't one. I ran to the closet where I realized I actually had a full view of the house.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" Loraine's voice asked as she came into view of the closet door. I gasped. She looked exactly like the Loraine from 1955! I heard a doorbell ring.

I watched through the closet as the younger Loraine answered it.

"Grandma Lorraine!" I heard the young Loraine shout. I watched in awe. Loraine looked exactly the same accept for a few wrinkles!

"Aww, Sweetheart!" Loraine cried happily as they kissed.

"What happened to Grandpa?" I heard the younger Loraine ask.

"Oh, he threw his back out again on a horse ride with Patrick. You know how your grandpa is so competitive" Loraine replied as a older looking George appeared upside down.

"How's Granddad's little pumpkin?" George asked.

"Are your folks home yet? I bought pizza for everyone" the older Loraine said coming in and putting a few inches big pizza on the table.

"Oh, who's going to eat all that?" young Loraine asked.

"Oh, I will!" George joked.

WITH DOC AND MARTY

"Dang this traffic! Abigail, that is old Abigail, usually gets home around now. I hope we're not too late!" Doc stated.

"What is it, what's the matter Doc?" Marty asked as Doc put on his sunglasses.

"For a moment, I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display. I thought it was following us. Weird" Doc admitted pulling his sunglasses off.

"I can't believe this window is still broken!" the older Loraine said as she got the clicker and began changing the scenery channels.

"Ahh, this looks interesting!" the older Loraine said as she turned it to one of New York City at night.

"Well, when the scene screen repairman called Daddy a chicken, Daddy threw him out of the house and now we can't get anybody to fix it" Loraine admitted.

**Lorraine: **Look how worn out this thing is!

"Your father's biggest problem Loraine is that he loses all self control when someone calls him chicken. How many times have we heard it George?" old Loraine explained.

"I can't let them I'm chicken!" George and Loraine said in unison.

"About thirty years ago, your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken and he ended up in an automobile accident. Abby your mother was also in the car. That's how your mother and father gained fame for a while. After that your mother became an actress and your father became a actor and a singer" Loraine explained.

"Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?" young Loraine asked as if she had already heard the story before.

"Automobile accident?" I whispered.

WITH DOC AND MARTY

"All right Einie, let's find Abby!" Doc told Einstein as he got out of the Delorain.

"I don't believe it, I live in Hilldale! This is great! Abby won't believe it!" Marty cried excited.

"I'm sure she already knows" Doc pointed out as he headed off to the biggest and most luxurious house on the block.

"Marty, stay here, change clothes, I need you on holler" Doc yelled behind him.

"Great, just great! This always happens to me! I get left behind! Abby probably knows everything about our future lives and she's gonna make be beg for it!" Marty said to himself.

"Where's Abby?" Doc asked Einstein as he began to sniff around for any smell of Abby.

BIFF'S P.O.V.

"One Seven Four Point Five Zero" a computerized voice said.

"That'll be 174.50" the taxi driver told Biff.

"Here" Biff said gruffly pressing his fingers to the fingerprint device the driver held out to him.

BACK WITH ABBY

That accident caused Marty to fall more and more in love with your mother. She would keep rejecting him and he would fall in love with her all the more. If your father hadn't married her his life would have turned out very different" Loraine explained as she popped the tiny pizza into the oven.

"Are you saying dad should have never married mom?" Marty Junior asked joining the discussion.

"They get on well enough. Sure, mom has her guy friends and dad gets jealous. Sure, mom does a lot of movies, but she always takes care of us" young Loraine pointed out in defense.

"I know children. All I'm saying is your parents fight sometimes but they will always love you" old Loraine reminded them.

Marty Junior walked over to the big television that took up the whole side of the room. "OK, I want channels 18, 24, 63, 109, 87 and the Weather Channel" Marty Junior said talking to the television. The screen split into sixes.

"Welcome home Marty" a computerized voice said as the door opened revealing a older version of Marty.

"Hey ace" Marty said messing up Marty Junior's hair. Marty Junior ignored him.

"Watching a little TV for a change?" Marty asked his son. His son still didn't respond.

"Martin Seamus Mcfly! Your acting like your mother does when Dirty Dancing 2 comes on!" Marty senior yelled. I snickered.

BACK WITH MARTY

Marty sees a Dog walking itself on a lease. He gets out of the car to watch it. He walks down the street mesmerized by it. While Marty is watching the dog Biff climbs into the delorian and speeds off into the night. He returns moments later breaking his cane on Delorian door. No one sees him…

WITH ABBY

Old Loraine takes the pizza out. Miraculously it's bigger. Much bigger. "Here you go" Loraine said putting the pizza out on the table.

"Oh boy, oh boy Mom, you sure can hydrate a pizza" old Marty admitted taking a bite.

"Now I'm just worried about Abigail, Marty. You never know what can happen to her and young Abby at night" old Loraine worried.

"I know mom, right now I have no idea where they are. I have a hard time keeping tabs on her sometimes. But I know I won't ever get a call from a kidnapper about her. She's known how to defend herself since kindergarten. I tried to kiss her and she kicked me in shins" Marty laughed reminiscing.

"Aren't you and Jennifer getting along?" George asked.

"Oh yeah, great Mom, we're like a couple of teenagers, ya know. Abby always knew she was gonna marry someone that made her feel like that. And well she did" Marty joked. I heard the phone ring.

"I'll take it down in the den. Excuse me" old Marty said leaving the room and going into the living room to the T.V.

"Hello" Marty said and the screen changed to show a image of Brandon Mcfly. He looked like the same young teen he always looked like.

"Hey, hey, the big M! How's it hanging Mcfly?" Brandon asked knowingly.

"Brandon" Marty said clenching his fists.

"Did you have Abby take a look at that little business proposal of mine?" Brandon asked.

"Abby's not interested in another movie. She's already unsure about this other movie coming up with you in it" Marty admitted angrily.

"Aww, I know my Agnes wouldn't have said that" Brandon laughed hautily.

"You know she doesn't like it when you call her Agatha" Marty said tensing up.

"If this thing works, it'll solve all your financial problems" Brandon admitted. Suddenly I heard Doc's voice. Doc was standing at the window at the back of the room.

"Abby! Abigail!" he said softly.

"Oh Doc, am I glad to see you!" I cried.

"Go out the front door!" Doc advised.

"But it doesn't open, there's no doorknob!" I stated.

"Press your thumb to the plate!" Doc directed. I walked slowly out of the room and to the door. Suddenly I stopped as I opened the door.

"Welcome home Abigail and Abby" a computerized voice said. I saw me and a older version of me. We just stared at each other and the next thing I remember was darkness.

WITH DOC

"Marty! Marty! Marty! Come quick! Quick!" Doc yelled as he carried Abby to the Delorian.

"What happened?" Marty asked freaking out.

"She encountered her future self and went into shock, just as I predicted. She'll be fine - lets get her back to 1985. And then I'm going to destroy the time machine!" Doc explained as they shoved Abby into the backseat.

"Destroy it? What about all that stuff about humanity? Where we're going and why?" Marty asked taking it hard.

The risk is just too great as this incident proves. And I was behaving responsibly! Just imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall in the wrong hands!" Doc yelled.

"Abby's not gonna like that" Marty pointed out.

"Abby will learn to adapt as she always has" Doc stated.

"My only regret is that I will never get a chance to visit my favorite historical era - the old west. But time traveling is just too dangerous. Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe women" Doc explained.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It would only upset you finding out that Abby wasn't a normal woman" Marty joked getting in the delorian. They sped off into the night. If only they knew what was awaiting them in the 1985 they knew…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hey this story goes out to everyone that reads it! So pad yourself on the back and tell yourself that Gooniegirl things you are awesome! Okay, you really don't have to do that but I would like to know if you did! Anyway, this part of the story is one of my favorites and I hope you enjoy!

"Did we make it? Are we back?" Marty asked as they soared above the clouds. Suddenly a jet swooped a little too close jerking the car. Abby went flying into the back of Marty's seat jolting her awake.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Holy crap I saw myself!" I yelled.

"In the mirror or back there when you accidentally saw your future self?" Marty asked sarcastically. I slapped him upside the head.

"So that was my future house and family!" I cried in disbelief.

"Abby there are some things that should not be known about our future. I know you probably saw an awful lot, but please keep it to yourself" Doc reminded me.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say" I said knowingly.

"I got you back the very night of when we left so you can go back home and get a good night's rest for tomorrow" Doc explained as he headed out of the cloudy atmosphere.

"Wonderful! We have that algebra test tomorrow!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, no we only have ten more hours! What will we do!" Marty joked.

"Are you just asking me to hit you?" I asked warningly. That shut him up. Doc landed in our driveway and Einstein hopped out. We all got out and I started heading with Marty to his house.

"And where do you think your going Abigail Brown?" Doc asked meaningfully.

"I need to talk to Marty" I said simply.

"And he won't be here tomorrow?" Doc asked meaningfully.

"Doc it's Marty. Not Biff, not Griff, not Brandon, Marty" I reminded him walking away with Marty. After we were out of earshot I started the conversation.

"Look, Marty I just wanted to thank you for taking the wrap. A lot of other people would have ratted me out saying I had bought that book on our future life" I said thanking him.

"Hey it's fine I may have lost the whole book, but I still got some of the scores" Marty said holding out his arm to show where he had written a group of numbers.

"You little devil" I muttered.

"You know how many people in the world today would kill for your hand?" I joked.

"Probably a lot" Marty admitted. We walked to his back gate.

"Hey isn't this usually like always open?" I asked pointing to the lock on the door.

"Yeah, my folks must have started after we came back from 1955 and I didn't notice it" Marty said. Marty looked at me meaningfully.

"Okay, I want some Prune ice cream out of this" I said cupping my hands as Marty stepped in them.

"Can you get over?" I groaned under Marty's weight.

"Yeah, maybe. Give me a couple more seconds" Marty said putting his butt in my face.

"Marty if I wanted to see this side of you I would have talked to this side of you everyday" I said sarcastically.

"I know you like it" Marty joked.

"You know what I've had it! I've seen my house and kids in the future! I've seen a T.V. that you can watch six shows at once on! I've seen my living room full of pictures of hot guys that I should have married in stead of you! And you know what the worst thing I've seen today is?" I asked furious.

"What?" Marty asked curious.

"Your butt!" I yelled throwing him over the fence. I heard him hit the ground with a loud thump. I left him there and walked back to my house.

"Hey, Doc I'm gonna get some Prune Pie and go to bed okay?" I yelled into the garage over the sound of Doc playing with some rubber tubing. I pulled the pie out of the fridge about to put it on the puke colored counter when I heard a scream. I jumped sending the prune pie flying through the air landing on the brand new Amp that Doc had built.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I groaned. Sure enough the loud doorbell noise sounded as Marty ran into the kitchen.

"This is definitely the wrong time!" Marty yelled.

"I know it's not exactly the best, but it would make me feel better" I said slapping him upside the head.

"Oww!" Marty cried.

"What did I do? You already threw me over a fence because my butt was in your face! What more did I do?" Marty yelled. I pointed to the Amp with the Prune pie sticking to it.

"Are you suggesting I eat Prune Pie? Me, Marty Mcfly who has never been constipated in his life?" Marty asked walking over to the end table and picking up the newspaper.

"1985? It can't be" Marty breathed.

"Where'd you think we were going? Back to 1955? Your hilarious Marty sometimes!" I laughed.

"Abby, seriously something is wrong! I don't know how but this is definitely not 1985!" Marty yelled hysterically.

"What'd you do hit your head too hard when you hit the ground?" I asked in a baby's voice.

"Abby, can we take a walk around the block?" Marty asked as if it would prove everything he was saying.

"If it's to ask me to marry you the answer is no" I reminded him.

"No, I want to prove a point" Marty explained.

"Okay, fine but I don't think you can show me anything new" I pointed out. I yelled to Doc that I was going for another walk with Marty.

WALKING THE STREETS WITH MARTY

"See look at this Abs! Two outlines of murder victims!" Marty pointed out in the middle of the street.

"So, someone had a little fun today before we got back?" I admitted.

"And see this place? It used to be a mansion! Now it's a trailer with dead plants" Marty said picking one up.

"Drop it" a familiar voice said menacingly. We looked up to see a older Principal Strickland pointing a gun at us.

"So you're the man who's been stealing my flowers!" he said pointing the gun at Marty.

"Mr. Strickland! Mr. Strickland, it's me sir! It's Marty and Abby!" Marty cried scared to death.

"Who?" Strickland asked confused.

"The two kids you yelled at two days ago for being late. You couldn't have forgotten us, were your best students" I explained.

"I've never seen you before in my life but you look to me like a slackers!" Strickland said gruffly.

"Yeah, that's right. That's right, I am a slacker. Don't you remember? You gave me detention last week!" Marty tried.

"Last week? The school burnt down six years ago. Now, you've got exactly three seconds to get off my porch with your nuts in tact. One…" Strickland counted aiming at Marty's private.

"I just wanna know what the hell is going on here!" Marty cried.

"Two…" Strickland continued counting. Suddenly a car drove past and bullets began flying. Marty and me ducked behind his porch. The pots on the railing were broken one by one by bullets. I looked over at Marty and said the one thing that came to my mind.

"Looks like were not in Kansas anymore Toto"

_R/r I just love that line! Ha ha ha! _


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey everyone thanks to everyone that reviewed. Seriously I would rather have a few great reviews by Back to the Future fans than a hundred by any other fans. Thanks so much! For all of you that pad yourself on the back thanks for going above the call of reading! Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS or Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Nor as usual I have nothing to do with Back to the future!

"This looks like the ending of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid!" I cried over the sound of gunshots above our heads!

"Huh?" Marty yelled confused.

"You know! The one with Paul Newman!" I yelled.

"Oh, that one!" Marty yelled back.

"You think they'd let us be special guest stars on NCIS after this?" I yelled.

"Maybe, but then you'd have to act and that could turn out pretty ugly!" Marty yelled back. I slapped him upside the head as the gunshots stopped. I heard a car drive away. I peeked my head over the brick railing.

"The apples are gone" I whispered.

"Apples? What? Oh, I know you're trying to act all spyish by talking in code!" Marty laughed.

"You're finally catching on" I replied. We walked past where the clock tower used to be. Instead was a group of strip bars and hotels.

"Abby why don't I go in there and you go home…" Marty started but I was way ahead of him.

"Don't even think for one second I am letting you go in there! It's a horrid place full of filth and…" I cried furious.

"Beautiful women" Marty helped. I slapped him. That was enough for him.

"Hey that building wasn't there before" I said pointing to the big huge one in front of us.

"You're right" Marty agreed looking up.

"Hey is that who I think…" I cried but Marty answered my unasked question by the look on his face. Sure enough Biff's face was plastered on the highest tower with the words _BIFF TANNEN'S PLEASURE PARADISE_ in big bold letters.

We walked into the hotel where a huge Biff store was broadcasting a movie about Biff's life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Biff Tannen Museum, dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen, and America's greatest living folk hero, the one, the only, Biff Tannen. Of course, we've all heard the legend, but who is the man? Inside you will learn how Biff Tannen became one of the richest and most powerful men in America" the narrator said.

The T.V. showed a clip of Biff driving away from a big house with a Ferrari.

"No he didn't just get a Ferrari!" I cried.

"Learn the amazing history of the Tannen family, starting with his great grandfather, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, the fastest gun in the west" the narrator continued.

The screen changed to a picture of a man with long greasy hair and a cowboy hat.

"See Biff's humble beginnings, and how a trip to the races on his 21st birthday made him a millionaire overnight" the narrator stated.

The T.V. screen changed to a picture of a newspaper. Biff was on the front page throwing money up in the air under the headline HILL VALLEY MAN WINS BIG AT RACES!

"Share in the excitement of a fabulous winning streak that earned him the nickname, "The Luckiest Man On Earth". Learn how Biff parlayed that lucky winning streak into the vast empire named Biffco. Discover how in 1979 Biff successfully lobbied to legalise gambling, and turned Hill Valley's dilapidated Courthouse into a beautiful casino-hotel" the narrator continued. Next popped up a picture of another newspaper reading GAMBLING LEAGALISED in big bold letters.

"I just want to say one thing - God bless America" a video of Biff said.

"What a pig" I muttered.

"Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love…" the narrator stated. It showed a couple pictures of women with him. Then came up the last one. It was a picture of me kissing Biff on the cheeks with him smiling giddily.

"What! How do I get into this!" I cried. The T.V. cut to a picture of Loraine.

"...and relive Biff's happiest moments, as in 1973 he realized his life long dream by marrying his high school sweetheart, Lorraine Baines Mcfly" the narrator commented.

The T.V. went on to show a clip of Loraine and Biff leaving the church. Loraine looks unhappy and you can tell she was forced into the marriage. Biff leans over and kisses her. Some news reporters run up to him and ask how he's feeling. "Third times the charm" Biff replied simply.

"No!" Marty yelled freaking out.

"Thank God it wasn't me" I breathed.

"The second happiest time of his life was when he was best man for his brother Brandon Tannen's wedding to the gorgeous Cover Girl Abigail Brown. Abigail dated Biff for a little while, but Biff explains that he has no hard feelings" the narrator continues mellowly.

The T.V. shows a film of the wedding reception. Abigail is in a beautiful wedding dress and Brandon is in a Tux with his hair slicked back. They're sitting at a long table. Biff stands up to speak.

"My dearest Abigail and Brandon, you both have inspired me in this past year. You make being in love look so easy…" Biff said cheesily.

"Oh, blow it out your…" I started but I was cut off as three men grabbed Marty and me.

"You want the hard way or the easy way?" one of them asked.

"Man it seems like were in an action movie more and more" I joked nervously.

They shuffled us up a long group of stairs and we finally got to the top. We were thrown into a big room and then our world's went black.

I awoke in a room filled with movie posters. They all had something to do with Biff. BEHIND THE MAN: DOCUMENTRY OF BIFF, THE LIFE AND TIMES OF BIFF, BIFF'S HOME MOVIES, FAMILY TIES THE BIFF WAY… Seriously, how lame were those titles! I got out of bed and headed downstairs. I opened the fridge and got out a prune.

"Wow, they still have prunes" I admitted. Okay, what would you do if you found yourself in this strange Biff memorabilia place? Probably run around looking for your counterpart Marty or run back down the stairs to get Doc who knows much more about these things than the average human being. Me? I ate a prune…

I headed upstairs to a room where I heard voices. I leaned against the door listening. This is what I heard…

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" I heard Marty ask.

"Just relax Marty. You've been asleep for almost two hours" Loraine's voice said.

"I had a horrible nightmare. It was terrible…" Marty cried shuffling around in the bed.

"Well, you're safe and sound now. Back on the good old 27th floor" Loraine replied.

"27th Floor? Argh! Mom, Mom that can't be you!" I heard Marty yell. I laughed remembering how the same thing happened in 1955.

"Yes it's me, Marty. Are you alright?" Loraine asked confused.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just that you're so, you're so big" Marty suggested. I looked at the door confused thinking I must be hearing something wrong. He would never call his mom big.

"Everything's going to be fine, Marty. Are you hungry? I can call room service" Loraine said as I ehard her pick up a phone.

"Room service?" Marty asked tired.

"Lorraine!" a gruff voice from below me called.

"Oh my God, it's your father" I heard Loraine cry. She opened the door sending me flying to her feet. She stepped over me quickly and I began to see what Marty had meant when he said she was so big…

She was thinner than when we left 1985 and her breasts were implanted. She had on a tight sparkly purple dress that shined when she walked.

"My father?" Marty asked confused.

"Come on Mama's boy we have to get out of here!" I yelled pulling Marty out of bed. We ran out the door to see a big fight going on at the lower level.

"You're supposed to be in Switzerland you little son of a…" Biff yelled grabbing Marty by the shirt.

"My father!" Marty cried horrified.

"Did you get kicked out of another boarding school? And you…" he said pointing at me.

"Sneaking around behind Brandon's back are you? I figured you would do something like that! But with my own son! The tabloids will love that!" Biff laughed evilly.

"Dang it Lorraine, do you know how much perfectly good dough I've spent on this no good kid of yours, huh? On all 3 of them?" Biff yelled at Loraine.

"What the heck do you care, we can afford it!" Loraine yelled spitting in his face. She walked up the stairs tripping on her tight and long gown.

"The least we can do with all that money is provide a better life for our children!" Loraine yelled.

"Oh, hold on one second. Let's get this straight. Marty is _your_ kid, not mine, and all the money in the world wouldn't do crap with that lazy bum!" Biff yelled gesturing towards Marty.

"Hey, Marty is no bum! So, I had to give him a boost to get over a fence he could have gotten over by himself today. So he sleeps late, it's cause of a medical condition that hasn't been found yet!" I cried in self defense.

"That totally was a high fence and you know it!" Marty cried.

"Oh, and you could have gotten over it if Jennifer was on the other side!" I shot back. Loraine and Biff continued their fighting as Marty and I did ours.

"Oh, another Jennifer joke! Your so predictable!" Marty scoffed.

"I am not! I bet you would have thought I had took at least five prunes from their fridge! I only took one! Here's that for unpredictable?" I yelled. Suddenly Marty and I heard a word that made us stop.

"Just look at him. He's a butthead just like his old man was" Biff repeated.

"Don't you _dare_ speak that way about George! You're not even half the man he was!" she sneered in his face.

Biff pushed Loraine and she fell down the steps in a heap.

"Dang it Biff, that's it. I'm leaving!" she cried hobbling up the stairs.

"So, go ahead. But think about this, Lorraine. Who's going to pay for all your clothes, huh? And your jewelry and your liquor? Who's going to pay for your cosmetic surgery, Lorraine?" Biff asked as if she was addicted to it not him.

"You were the one who wanted me to get these, these things" she said gesturing towards her breasts.If you want them back, you can have them!" she yelled going in to her room, beginning to pack.

"Look Lorraine, you walk out that door, I'll not only cut off you, I'll cut off your kids!" Biff yelled knowing it would get her to stay. Loraine ran out to the banister sharply.

"You wouldn't!" she whispered.

"Oh, wouldn't I? First your daughter Linda, I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself…" Biff said climbing up a stair for every word.

"Your idiot son, Dave, I'll get his parole revoked. And as for Marty, well, maybe you'd like all three of your kids behind bars just like your brother Joey. One big happy jailbird family" Biff continued grinning evilly.

"Alright, Biff. You win. I'll stay" Loraine said passing by him, going to the bottom floor.

"As for you, Ill be back up here in an hour, so you'd better not be!" Biff said pointing at Marty. He slammed the door loudly.

"He was right, and I was wrong" Loraine admitted sitting down on the couch beside us.

"Mom, Mom, what are you saying? You're actually defending him!" Marty asked confused. She takes another swig of whisky.

"I had it coming. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us. And he deserves our respect" Loraine nodded supporting him.

"Respect! Your husband? How can he be your husband? How can you leave Dad for him?" Marty yelled.

"Marty, I don't think she did" I said softly understanding what she had meant.

"Oh, no dad did not die! George Mcfly would not leave his family like this!" Marty yelled tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh, they must have hit you on the head hard this time" Loraine said.

"Mom, I just want to know one thing" Marty said leaning close to her. Loraine nodded.

"Where's my father? Where's George Mcfly?" Marty asked holding her hand.

"Marty! George, your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years. Oak Park Cemetery" Loraine replied confused that he would ask her such a thing.

AT GRAVESIGHT

"Marty, I don't think it'll help you seeing the grave" I admitted.

"I just have to Abby! I have to see with my own eyes" Marty explained. We started searching among the graves with the flashlight.

"Marty, I found him" I said. Marty ran over and we read the grave together.

"In Loving Memory Of George Douglas Mcfly, Born April 1st 1938, Died March 15th 1973" we read in unison.

"This can't be happening! March 15th 1973? No, oh please God no, no, please God, please God, no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be…" Marty yelled clearing away some weeds form the gravestone. A shadow appeared over the grave and I looked over my shoulder to find Doc and Einstein.

"I'm afraid it is happening Marty, all of it" Doc answered simply.

"When I learnt about your father, I figured you'd come here" Doc admitted.

"Then you know what happened to him? You know what happened, March 15th 1973?" Marty asked surprised.

"Yes Marty, I know" Doc replied sadly. I knew it wasn't going to be good.

R/r I hope you liked and will update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hey everyone it's me again! I don't really have anything to say which is very rare! Oh, but I do have a story! This weekend I was at a friend's sleepover and we could hear the football game going on a mile away. We heard these drums and my one friend was like "Jumumgi!" I have never been able to sit through Jumungi because when I was little it scared the crap out of me! Anyway, read on…

"Someone forgot to do their spring cleaning" I said joked as we entered my garage.

"Not just someone… you" Marty pointed out.

"Hey I do winter cleaning. Doc is in charge of the rest" I reminded Marty.

"You actually have a thing called winter cleaning?" Marty asked confused.

"Yeah, why do you think it's cleaner in the winter" I pointed out.

"Here it is! As soon as I found it I knew that somehow you would find out too" Doc explained picking up a faded newspaper article.

"George Mcfly Murdered: Local Author Shot Dead" Marty said reading the headline.

"George Mcfly was a very nice and thoughtful man according to his neighbor Abigail Brown who helped him write many of his books. She is very troubled that such an accident could have occurred and it will be looked into by Biff himself" I read.

"At least they got my name right" I admitted.

"I don't get it Doc, I mean how can this be happening? It's like we're in hell or something!" Marty cried confused.

"You think algebra's hell" I joked.

"No really I'd take algebra any day" Marty replied.

"No, its Hill Valley, although I can't imagine hell being much worse!" Doc admitted sitting down on the couch. I moved over in front of the amp so he wouldn't notice.

"Obviously the time continuum has been disrupted creating this new temporally venced sequence resulting in this alternative reality" Doc explained.

"English, Doc!" Marty and me said in unison.

"Let me illustrate…" Doc said pulling in the blackboard from the garage. Her picked up a piece of chalk and began to explain.

"Imagine that this line represents time…" Doc started drawing a long line across the blackboard. "Here's the present, 1985" he said writing 1985. He writes F for the future at the end. He wrote P for the past at the other end. Prior to this point in time.

"Somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985" Doc said pointing to 1985 and making a long line coming from it.

"Alternate to us but reality for everyone else" Doc explained reaching into his back pocket and taking out a bag.

"Recognize this? It's the bag the sports book came in. I know, because the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine, along with this!" Doc said pulling out the top of Biff's cane.

"It's the top of Biff's cane, I mean old Biff from the future!" Marty cried excitedly.

"Correct! It was in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine with the sports almanac!" Doc yelled making everything make sense.

"Holy crap!" I cried.

"You see, while we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself at some point in the past!" Doc yelled waving his hands everywhere.

"Look! It says, right here, that Biff won his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he knew because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune!" Doc explained holding up a magnified glass.

"He must have been listening when I... it's my fault! If I hadn't bought that dang book, none of this would ever have happened!" Marty yelled freaking out.

"I agree completely! We should leave Marty here so he's stuck in this time zone as punishment!" I joked.

"Well, that's all in the past" Doc waved Marty off ignoring my comment.

"You mean the future" Marty corrected.

"Whatever! It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed after we straighten all of this out!" Doc yelled.

"Whoa, back up! Who said we were gonna destroy my Delorian! Is this like one of those terrorists things that you choose not to tell me!" I objected.

"Abigail, this really isn't the time or place!" Doc replied.

"And what is! You never listen to me! You left me in the house almost every day alone! You promised it would different! You know what you did! You chose to travel through time instead of being with your own daughter!" I yelled.

"Abigail Brown! Listen to me! We can discuss this when you are in a better mood and in the right time zone!" Doc yelled.

"So we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the almanac" Marty suggested trying to get us to stop fighting.

"We can't! Because, if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality! In which Biff is corrupt, and powerful, and married to your mother!" Doc explained racking his brain about what to do.

"No, our only chance to repair the present is in the past, at the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date, and the specific circumstances of how, where and when, young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac!" Doc said pounding his hand against the amp.

He looked down at his hand. It had prune all over. "What's this all about?"

"Marty did it!" I said pointing at him.

"I have the answer to your question. I'll ask Biff" Marty declared.

R/r Sorry I couldn't write more, but my one typing finger hurts!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry I didn't write as much as I wanted to yesterday! But, I'm prepared to write more now! I want to dedicate this chapter to Ellie. Ellie is one of those people that are very hard to find. I think it helps that we both obsess over everything. Movies especially. She probably won't ever know that I dedicated this to her because she's always on the run, but you guys know! Anyway, on with this marvelous story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Back to the future or the movie A Fistful of dollars. I only own Abby…

Biff is in his hot tub with two women, both of them not Loraine. The women are dressed immodestly and they're all watching _A fistful of dollars_.

"Bullet-proof vest! The guy is brilliant!" Biff yelled excitedly. I looked over at Marty.

"I guess this is what they mean when they say he likes women and movies" I said softly so only Marty could hear. Marty shrugged hitting the off button on the remote.

"Hey, what the heck is going on!" Biff yelled angrily turning around.

"Party's over Biff" Marty said his fist clenching the remote deviously.

"Maybe for them, but it's just starting for me" I said dangling my legs in the hot tub and trying to take the remote from Marty. Marty rolled his eyes and threw the remote into the hot tub pulling me up from the hot tub.

"How'd you get past my security downstairs?" Biff asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't too hard being that all you need to do is put on Old Yeller and they cry like babies" I replied.

"There's a little matter we need to talk about" Marty said as they girls got out gathering a towel around them and running out the door.

"Yeah, money, right? Well forget it!" Biff sneered.

"Not exactly, but I'll take some" I admitted.

"No, not money. TheGrays Sports Almanac" Marty explained. Biff looked at us horrified that we had found out. He got up out of the hot tub and led us up to his office.

"Start talking kid, what else do you know about that book?" Biff asked sitting in a big chair with his face stenciled on it.

"First, you tell me how you got it. How, where, and when" Marty suggested.

"Alright, take a seat" Biff said trustingly. I sat but Marty insisted on standing.

"Sit down!" Biff order. Marty sat down quickly. "November 12th 1955, that was when" Biff said getting up and pulling out the picture of himself towards him revealing a safe. He began to push numbers opening it.

"He has a booger" I whispered to Marty pointing at the picture of Biff. Marty shushed me.

"November 12th 1955? That was the day I went back…" Marty started but caught himself.

"That was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm" I covered.

"You know your history, very good. Brandon always said you were smart. I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked my car up from the shop because I'd enrolled it in a drag race a few days earlier" Biff explained.

"I thought you crashed it into a manure truck" I blurted out.

"How do you know about that?" Biff asked in disbelief.

"My father told me about it and then I told Abby" Marty covered.

"Yeah right. So there I was, minding my own business when this crazy old codger with a cane shows up" Biff continued looking suspiciously at me. He took a box out of the safe.

"He says he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance" Biff explained. I snorted trying to hold in my laughter since the old Biff he was talking about looked exactly like the Biff we were talking to now.

He put the box on the table still looking at me strangely. "So he says 'how would you like to be rich?' So I say 'Sure." Biff continued opening the box to reveal the book. It was folded and yellow with age. I didn't expect Biff to take care of it anyway.

"So he lays this book on me. He says this book will tell me the outcome of every sporting event till the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose. So I say 'What's the catch?' He says, 'No catch, just keep it a secret." Biff said closing the lid abruptly, making me jump.

"After that he disappeared. I never saw him again" Biff finished as if he was telling a ghost story. I took a box of Biff matches when he wasn't looking. I figured that you never know when you need to have a fire on hand.

"Oh, and he told me one other thing. He said some day, a crazy wild eyed scientist, a fiery burnet with a blazing temper, or a kid may ask about the book. And if that ever happened…" Biff laughed pulling out a shot gun.

"I don't know who would ever classify me as a fiery burnet, but they would be completely wrong! There is more to people than stereotypes you know" I pointed out trying to ignore that a gun was being pointed at me.

"Funny, I never thought it would either of you" Biff admitted.

"What about Brandon? What do you think he'll do when he finds out I'm dead?" I stalled.

"Brandon? Don't you remember sweetheart? He died by the same gun" Biff laughed evilly. I stared at him in shock.

"Yeah well Biff, you're forgetting one thing. What the hell is that?" Marty yelled pointing behind Biff. Biff looked as Marty lit a match and threw it onto the floor.

"You're dead, you little…" Biff yelled right behind us.

Suddenly his voice stopped. Marty and me leaned against the wall out of breath.

"You think we lost him?" I asked wheezing. I never got to hear Marty's answer because we heard the sound of footsteps and familiar voices. They were the same people that had dragged us in here the first time.

"Come on!" Marty yelled pulling me up another flight of stairs. We reached the roof and walked to the edge looking down.

"Man, that's a long way down" I admitted grimacing. Suddenly the door to the roof opened and Biff appeared.

"Go ahead, jump. Suicide will be nice and neat" Biff urged.

"What if we don't?" I asked strongly squeezing Marty's hand.

"Lead poisoning" Biff replied menacingly pointing his shot gun at us.

"What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullet with that gun" Marty attempted to stall.

"Kid, I own the police! Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man. Or the one that killed your husband" Biff yelled over the roar of the wind.

"You killed George" I cried in disbelief.

"I suppose it's poetic justice - two Mcfly's with the same gun. Two Tannen's with the same gun" Biff admitted waving the gun around. I looked over the edge and saw something different. I pinched myself in shock.

"You know what Biff, we'll jump" I stated.

"Yeah, we'll… What!" Marty asked not understanding.

"Well, I'd rather die hitting that hard cold ground, than being shot by a bullet" I said romantically. Marty looked at me like I was going crazy.

I looked down once more, then jumped pulling Marty with me. We landed squarely on the top of the Delorian.

We climbed in happily.

"Nice one Doc! You're not going to believe this, we've got to go back to 1955!" I cried excitedly.

"I don't believe it!" Doc admitted cornily. We flew away from Biff's Pleasure Palace.

"That's right, Doc. November 12th 1955" Marty explained putting in the date on the time digital thing.

"Unbelievable, that old Biff could have chosen that particular date. It could mean that, that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance. Almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence" Doc cried.

"All right, time circuits on" Doc said flipping a switch.

"What do you mean, time circuits on? Doc, we're not going back now?" I cried in surprise. Mary's face mirrored mine.

"Yep" Doc replied simply.

"Doc, what about Jennifer, what about Einstein? We can't just leave them here!" Marty pointed out.

"Einstein I understand, but Jennifer! Seriously, Marty you need to get your priorities straight. Jennifer is just a sacrificial cheerleader" I joked.

"Don't worry Marty, assuming we succeed in our mission this alternative 1985 will be changed back to the real 1985, instantaneously transforming around Jennifer and Einie. Jennifer and Einie will be fine, and they will have absolutely no memory of this horrible place!" Doc explained.

"I wish Jennifer did" I muttered under my breath.

"Doc, what if we don't succeed?" Marty asked thinking the worst.

"We must succeed!" Doc replied simply as the car burst with light sending us into 1985.

R/r I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I can promise a lot of laughs with this chapter! I had fun making it and I hope you have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Back to the future or Harrison Ford. I only own Abby.

The Delorian set down beside the same billboard reading Lyon Estates coming soon.

"Wow, I can't believe this is the same billboard that I chased you around and was told to get a room with you by" I admitted.

"You were told what!" Doc yelled.

"Oh, that's right you have no idea what I just said. Let's leave it that way" I said trying to stay out of the grounded area. Seriously, it's not like I said it. Biff did. Why should I be grounded because Biff said something inappropriate. He should be grounded. Doc must have took that answer because the subject was dropped…

We got out of the car. "Ah, this is heavy Doc. I mean it's like I was just here yesterday!" Marty said in disbelief.

"Don't act stupider than you already act, okay" I said flatly.

"You were here yesterday, Marty. Amazing, isn't it?" Doc reminded Marty.

"You go into town, and track down Young Biff and tail him. Sometime today, Old Biff will show up and give young Biff the almanac. Above all you must not interfere with that event. You must let Old Biff believe he's succeeded so he'll leave 1955 and return the Delorian back to the future" Doc advised getting into the car.

"Once Old Biff has gone, grab the almanac any way you can. Remember the future of all mankind rests on our shoulders" Doc instructed.

"More like crushes" I muttered.

"What was that?" Doc asked not getting my joke.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Here's some binoculars and a walkie-talkie so we can keep in contact. I'll stay here and try to repair the shortened time circuits. That way we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self" Doc said handing me the binoculars.

"Where'd you get these Jones's Joke store?" I scoffed referring to the kid like coloring.

"Precisely! How'd you know?" Doc asked as if I had just answered the million dollar question and he didn't think I could.

"Lucky guess" I lied.

"Wait a minute Doc! I'm still stuck on my other self!" Marty admitted confused.

"Yes! There are now 2 of me here. Two of you here and two of Abby here" Doc explained.

"That's a lot of two's" I joked playfully.

"The other me, is the Dr Emmett Brown from 1955, the younger me. That helps the younger you get back to 1985! Remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?" Doc trying to clear things up.

"How could I forget. It was the scariest moment of my life" I admitted.

"Good! That event doesn't happen until tonight, so you must be very careful not to run into your other self. Let me give you some money" Doc said pulling out his briefcase.

"Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities! Get yourself some 50's clothes. Abby style your hair 50's and make sure Marty and you fit in" he advised me.

"And what's wrong with my hair the way it is?" I asked pointedly.

"Forgive me darling, but it's not 50's" Doc replied.

"Well, now look who's trying to be smart about my hair" I said in mock hurt.

AT DEPARTMENT STORE

"Hey look it's one of those lamps with the horses you can't find anywhere anymore!" Marty said heading to the lamp section.

"I hate it when he turns all kid on me" I muttered.

"Oh, that's a cute doll…" I said heading off to the doll section.

"Man this place has everything!" I overheard Marty say.

DRESSING ROOM DRAMA

"I think I would know how to tie my tie if I were wearing one!" Marty yelled from his dressing room beside mine.

"I was just wondering why you had a tie on the floor!" I shot back.

"Maybe it was already there!" Marty yelled back.

"How's the leather jacket coming along?" I yelled.

"Good! The hat looks pretty cool too!" Marty admitted.

"It's called a fedora!" I reminded him.

"Harrison Ford can call it what he wants! I call it a hat!" Marty yelled over the stall.

"That was cruel and you know it" I replied.

"Hey I have nothing against the guy! I just think any guy that calls his hat a fedora has issues" Marty explained.

"So says the guy that was mesmerized by a horse lamp for a hour" I joked.

"Are you ready?" I asked honestly.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you" Marty admitted.

"Well, I was waiting for you" I replied.

We both got out of our stall at the same time. Marty was wearing a black leather jacket and black Michael Jackson hat.

"What do you think?" Marty asked.

"I think you look nothing like Harrison Ford" I said honestly.

"I like to keep it that way" Marty joked.

"I like the dress" Marty said dumbly. I was in a knee length purple dress that sparkled in the light.

"Well, now it's time to find Biff" I declared.

R/r I hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: This is going to be a fun chapter! I know they are all fun, but I'll try to make this one extra fun! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with back to the future. I only own Abby!

"Doc, come in Doc, this is Marty, over" Marty said in his James Bond voice.

"You didn't do it right! It's 'Agent Brown, Mcfly reporting for duty? Do you read me?" I insisted.

"You know what why don't we cool it with the lingo all together, because we certainly can't agree" Marty siad snatching it away from me.

"Roger Marty, this is Doc. Are you there?" Doc's voice answered staticy. 

"Yeah, Abby looked up the address in the phone book, but I think it's wrong" Marty said into the walkie-talkie. 

"How can you tell?" Doc replied.

"Well, in the past hour a old lady has come out, weeded her garden, itched her poison ivy, and blew her nose into her sleeve" Marty explained.

"Uh, Marty I think we have a problem" I said cautiously looking behind us.

"Shut up Abby! I'm talking to Doc!" Marty replied rudely.

"Maaaarrrrrttttyyy" I whined getting really scared now. 

"What is so important…" Marty said whirling around.

"That I have to… Oh, crap" Marty whispered. A big vicious dog was standing before us. His slobber hit the pavement making a huge wet puddle at his feet. His eyes were seriously blood red. I noticed behind him was a sign reading in big bold letters BEWARE OF DOG! WILL EAT PEOPLE IF PROVOKED.

"Were so dead" I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a vicious man eating dog behind us before!" Marty yelled freaking out.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen!" I yelled back.

"And you couldn't have yelled 'help there's a man eating dog about to have us for lunch!" Marty pointed out.

"You would have said 'Oh, Abby don't exaggerate. I bet it's only a chawawa" I shot back. The whole time were fighting the dog is slobbering more and more. 

"Any history that can help us right now?" Marty asked grimacing.

"You know the only thing I'm certified in is The Trojan War and the Old West!" I cried in defense.

"And you couldn't have taken the class on how to get away from a man eating dog without getting eaten!" Marty cried.

"They weren't offering it!" I shot back. 

"Okay, I have a plan! Why don't we climb over the fence. He can't climb fences" Marty admitted.

"Okay, I was always good at climbing" I admitted.

"That's cause the only day you would participate in gym was climbing day" Marty pointed out.

"And your point?" I asked pointedly.

"I thought I just said it" Marty replied.

"You know what? Let's just get out of here" I said. I got my first foothold. Marty did the same.

"Okay, on three" Marty said.

"One" Marty counted.

"Two" I continued.

"Three!" we both yelled. Marty started to climb but I just stared dumbly at him.

"I thought we were going on go!" I yelled.

"I'm pretty sure I said three" Marty called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but…" I started but then I realized where I was. I was still inside the fence with the beast. I looked behind me where the dog had begun to growl.

"Nice doggy" I offered. He growled all the louder.

"This would be the point where I would scream loudly and climb the fence as fast as I can. But, since I feel not to be so disgraced by sounding like a screaming girl in a haunted movie I'll simply do the later" I said politely. 

I climbed up and over the fence for my life without screaming once. Marty on the other hand…

"Ahhhh! Watch out he's on your tail! He almost got you that time!" Marty screamed he whole time. I jumped off the fence and onto the sidewalk.

"I think we just finished our training as a spy. We got the talk down, and now we got the stunts" I joked. Suddenly a door slammed loudly making Marty and me scatter to hide behind the nearest tree.

"Biff!" a old lady's voice yelled after him.

"Yeah?" Biff yelled loudly. 

"Where're you going Biff?" she called after him distressed.

"I'm going to get my car Grandma!" Biff yelled back annoyed like he had already told her this a million times. For all we knew he might have.

"When are you coming back? My feet hurt and I want you to rub my toes some more" she replied. I snickered.

"Shut up you old hag" Biff yelled intending no one to hear.

A group of kids playing with a ball try to pass Biff. Biff stole their grabbed their ball.

"Give us our ball back!" one red headed girl cried.

"What ball?" Biff asked casually putting it under his shirt.

"That ball!" the kids yelled pointing to where Biff had it hidden.

"What ball are you talking about?" Biff yelled annoyed.

"Give us our ball back!" the kids insisted.

"Oh, is this your ball?" Biff asked taking it out fromk under his shirt.

"Yeah!" the kids yelled.

"Well go get it!" he laughed evilly as he threw it into the neighbors gutter on the roof of their house. The kids stared longingly at the gutter.

I stepped out from behind the tree and walked up to them. "Is there something wrong?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah, that butt stole our ball, then threw it into old lady Hallaway's gutter" a red head boy said. I had to laugh at that.

"I'll get your ball" I said simply as I shimmied up the drainpipe.

I know very classy. Shimming up the drain pipe in a purple dress. But I knew Marty wouldn't have made it up there. Marty barely made it over the fence. 

I got the ball and hopped down from the roof. The kids just stared at me amazed.

"I may not be around next time this happens, so if I were you I'd keep that ball safe" I instructed. The kids nodded their heads. Their eyes never left my face.

I walked over to where Marty was standing. 

"Even in a dress huh?" Marty joked as we headed on after Biff.

"Even in a dress" I replied.

R/r I hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hey I just want everyone to know that I should be updating every day this three day weekend! Let's make it a back to the future weekend and a day! What do you say? Back to the future all the way! Hey that rhymes! I swear I didn't plan that! Anyway, on with the story!

"Hey, there's that stalker from the future!" I yelled maybe a little too loudly. Marty shoved me behind a tree as Biff and the man looked back. Marty waved casually. They went back to their bickering.

"You don't have to point out every person that has stalked us before" Marty pointed out.

"Hey, I don't point it out every time. Randal Harrison stalked me all the time last year and I never yelled 'hey there's my stalker!" I said in defense.

"Yeah, cause that was your stalker. You love to point out our stalkers" Marty said pointing to him, then me.

"No, come on I don't have time to be arguing about stalkers all day with you" Marty groaned annoyed. I agreed. Marty and me walked closer to them and hid behind a bush.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to because of you asking!" Marty replied hastily.

"Why's your panties in a bunch?" I asked.

"For the last time! Guys do not wear panties! They wear boxers! A girl that recall Trojan history in seconds should know the difference between boxers and panties!" Marty cried.

Suddenly, Biff and the stalker dude started to talk.

"Looking good Terry" Biff said hopping in the car.

"So the stalker has a name" I whispered in Marty's ear.

"Hey Biff, she's all fixed up just like you wanted, but I couldn't get her started! You got some kind of a kill switch on this thing?" Terry asked wiping his hands.

"Nah, you just gotta have the right touch. Nobody can start this car but me" Biff said.

"The bill comes to $302 and 57 cents…" Terry read.

"300 bucks?" Biff interrupted.

"300 bucks for a couple of dents? No, hey, that's bull!" Biff yelled visually upset.

"No Biff, it was a horse not a bull! The whole car was filled with horse poop" Terry explained.

"It's manure! You people get it right" I commented to Marty.

"I had to pay Old Man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away!" Terry pointed out.

"Old Man Jones? He probably resold it too! Now I ought to get something for that" Biff suggested.

"You wanna get something for it? Well, go inside, you can call Old Man Jones and if you want us to give you a refund…" Terry started.

"It's 300 bucks Terry!" Biff interjected.

"Look, I'm only charging you for…" Terry tried again.

"If I catch the guy who caused this, I'll break his neck!" Biff said angrily. Didn't he just see Marty wave to him? I thought.

Terry and Biff walked into the store. Marty pulled me along after him towards the car.

"Marty, you can't be serious!" I yelled as Marty hopped in.

"I'd dead serious" Marty replied.

"Marty! I don't think that's safe!" I pointed out.

"The girl that just shimmied up a drain pipe to get a group of kid's their ball back is scared to get into a car with her best friend?" Marty asked trying to convince me it was fine.

"You haven't mentioned that Biff is the one driving!" I yelled.

"You want to be left behind? I'm sure Doc would love to hear how you disobeyed him" Marty mocked.

"Okay, fine. But if something happens to us I want compensation" I demanded hopping into the car and pulling a blanket over our heads.

"Don't you get any ideas. I will never be in the back of someone's car beside you with a blanket over my head ever again" I warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Marty replied.

We heard Biff's voice getting closer.

"The stench is never going to go away, Biff" Terry pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks a lot" Biff said sarcastically getting in the car.

Suddenly I heard more familiar voices.

"It's perfect Lorraine! You're gonna look so good!" I heard Biff get out of the car.

"You're going to look…" Loraine's friend continued but was cut off by Biff.

"Well lookie what we got here. Pretty nice dress, Lorraine" Biff said. I peeked my head out of the blanket to get a look at what was happening.

The girls were trying to get away from him, but he kept harassing Loraine. He lifted up her skirt.

"Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all" Biff laughed.

"Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Loraine replied. Marty was watching along with me. He went to get out of the car, but I stopped him.

"Hey listen, Lorraine. There's that dance at school tonight. Right now, my car's all fixed. I'd figured that I'd cut you a break and give you the honor of going with the best-looking guy in school" Biff said showing off his abs.

"Well, I'm busy tonight, Biff" Loraine admitted scooting past him.

"Doing what?" Biff asked jumping in front of them.

"Washing my hair" Loraine replied sarcastically.

"That's as funny as a screen door on a battleship" Biff said getting the phrase wrong again.

"It's "screen door on a submarine," you dork" I whispered.

"Look Biff, someone already asked me to the dance" Loraine tried.

"Who, that bug George Mcfly?" Biff asked surprised.

"I'm going with Calvin Klein, OK?" Loraine shot back.

"Calvin Klein?" Biff asked even more surprised. He grabbed Loraine by the shoulders.

"No, that's not OK. You're going with me, understand?" Biff sneered.

"Get your cooties off of me!" Loraine yelled trying to break away.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours Lorraine, you're my girl!" Biff said seductively.

"Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if... even if you had a million dollars!" Loraine yelled kicking him in his foot. I snickered. She had no idea what happened in the 1985 we just came from. Biff groveled in pain.

"Yes you will, Lorraine! It's you and me, Lorraine!" Biff yelled stepping in front of a speeding car.

"Watch your back!" the driver yelled as he swirled around him.

":It's meant to be! Someday you'll marry me! Someday you'll be my wife!" Biff yelled. Loraine looked back at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" I admitted.

R/r Hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Today is the second day of Back to the future weekend and a day! This wasn't exactly my favorite part of the movie, but I'll try to make it a little more interesting than the movie was at this part! Thanks for all my reviewers!

"You always had your way with women, Biff" a familiar voice said sending chills up my spine. We hadn't even noticed that the old Biff from the future had gotten into the driver's seat of the car.

" Get the heck out of my car, old man!" 1955 Biff yelled hysterically.

"Do you want to marry that girl, Biff? I can help make it happen" the old Biff tempted him.

"Oh yeah. And who are you? Miss Lonely Hearts?" Biff pointed out sarcastically.

"Just get in the car, butthead" old Biff said annoyed.

"Who are you calling butthead, butthead?" Biff replied lamely. Old Biff started up the car with a jolt.

"How did you know how to do that? Nobody could start this car but me" Biff stated astonished.

"Just get into the car, Tannen. Today's your lucky day" old Biff explained as Biff got into the passenger's seat and we drove away. We were headed to Biff's house and right before we parked in the driveway the old Biff made a sharp turn.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, watch where you're going old man! If you break this car I'm gonna kill you!" Biff yelled as they pulled into the driveway.

"This cost me 300 bucks!" Biff complained.

"Would you shut up about the car?" old Biff yelled realizing how annoying he used to be.

"And another thing, how do you know where I live?" Biff asked crossing his arms.

"Let's just say we're related Biff, and that being the case I got a little present for you" old Biff tried again. I peered over the seat, making sure they weren't looking.

"Something that'll make you rich. You wanna be rich, don't ya?" old Biff asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah, sure, right, that's rich, ha ha, you're gonna make me rich!" Biff scoffed.

"You see this book?" old Biff asked. I ducked down beside Marty again.

"This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event till the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing...the information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you" the old Biff said handing it to Biff.

"Well, that's very nice, thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?" Biff said not impressed.

"It's leave, you idiot! "Make like a tree, and leave" old Biff said smacking Biff on the head.

"Alright then, leave!" Biff shrugged.

"Don't you get it? You could make a fortune with this book, let me show you" old Biff said turning on the radio.

"UCLA trail 17 to 16! It's 4th and 11 with only 18 seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA!" the radio announcer admitted.

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA win at 19 to 17" old Biff said looking at a page in the book.

"What, are you deaf old man? He just said it was over! You lost!" Biff yelled.

"Oh yeah?" old Biff asked smartly.

"Here comes Decker with the kick, it's up, it looks good folks, it looks very good, field goal! UCLA wins 19 to 17!" the radio announcer finished.

"Alright pops, what's the gag?" Biff asked concerned.

"I told you, it's in this book!" old Biff explained.

"All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose" old Biff directed.

"Alright, I'll take a look at it" Biff said throwing it back onto the back seat. Marty grabbed at it, but old Biff got it first, not realizing Marty and me. Marty gave me I-almost-had-it look.

"Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe? No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up, and until then keep it on you like this" old Biff cried putting in book in the back of Biff's jeans.

"Hey, what're ya doing?" Biff asked concerned.

"And don't tell anyone about it either. Oh, and there's one more thing" old Biff continued.

"One day, a kid, or a crazy wild-eyed scientist who claims to be a scientist is gonna come around asking about that book…" old Biff said as he walked off with Biff. They closed the garage door. I heard it lock loudly.

"Well, this is just great" I admitted as soon as they were out of ear shot. I threw the blanket off of us and climbed out. Marty climbed out too.

"Maybe, there is a way to get out from the inside" Marty suggested.

"Don't act stupid Marty! You heard it lock!" I yelled.

"Calm down Abs! We have been locked in worst places" Marty tried.

"Let's see the bathroom and the library don't count as worst places!" I shot back.

"Okay, so this is the worst place! But we had to be locked in the worst place sometime" Marty replied.

"Call Doc to get us out of here" I advised.

"Doc, come in Doc!" Marty said into the walkie-talkie.

"Marty, what's the report?" Doc asked shakily.

"Biff's gone! He's got the book, the old fart's gone too. I'm locked in Biff's garage!" I explained all in one breath.

"You've gotta fly the Delorian over here and get us the out of here" I finished.

"What's the address?" Marty asked.

"I don't know!" I replied freaking out.

"You're the smart one!" Marty pointed out.

"You're the one with the photographic memory!" I shot back.

"Who said I had that?" Marty asked confused.

"Miss Trotter, Kindergarten" I answered.

"Wait a minute! I know it! It's 1809 Maple Street" I said into the receiver. Marty looked at me like I had just lied to him.

"I can't take the Delorian out in the daylight, but don't worry, somehow I'll get over there" Doc assured us.

"Whoa Doc, wait a minute Doc. Hey Doc!" Marty yelled into the receiver. But he was already gone. Suddenly, I heard Biff whining about the car.

"Marty, I think we found our ticket out of here" I said matter of factly.

R/r Tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: The last segment of Back to the future weekend and a day! This chapter should be really special Or at least I'll try to make it so! Tomorrow the last chapter should be up and the old west will be heading your way!

Marty and me hopped in the back as Biff came in. He started it up and we headed out the driveway.

"Biff! Biff, where're you going now?" his grandma's voice yelled.

"I told you Grandma, I'm going to the dance!" Biff yelled.

"When are you coming home?" his grandma yelled.

"I'll get home when I get home!" Biff yelled as he sped off.

WITH DOC

"Marty, Abby" he murmured as he reached the house on his bicycle.

"Where are those kids!" Doc yelled as he looked nside the garage seeing no one.

BACK WITH ABBY AND MARTY

"Doc, Doc, come in!" Marty whispered.

"Marty, Marty, come in!" Doc replied.

"Marty, what happened to you? I went to Biff's house and you weren't there" Doc asked.

"You must have just missed us. Were in the back of Biff's car. He's on his way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance" Marty explained.

"Marty, listen, we're going to have to abort this entire plan, it's getting much too dangerous!" Doc cried distressed.

"Don't worry, the book is on Biff's dashboard" I added.

"I'll grab it as soon as we get to the school" Marty agreed.

"Marty! You must be extremely careful not to run into your other self" Doc advised. "You too Abby!" he added.

"My other self?" Marty asked understanding.

"Didn't Doc explain that before we even got out the car?" I asked pointedly.

"Yeah, this could get heavy Doc" Marty said into the receiver.

"Heavy, heavy. Whatever happens, you must not let your other self see you. The consequences could be disastrous" Doc reminded us.

Suddenly, we heard loud music and the sound of car engines. We were definitely at the dance! Biff got out of his car, taking the book with him. We followed him into the gym.

"Doc, Doc, come in!" Marty said as we leaned up against the gym wall. I took the binoculars and stopped. There was me dancing with George right before he went out to meet Marty.

"I looked good" I told myself. I looked over at Biff's gang that was gathered around the punch bowel. One of them was trying to spike it and the others were gathered around one of them reading a dirty magazine.

"Where's that punk Calvin Klein?" Biff asked gruffly.

"How am I supposed to know? I ain't his secretary" one of them pointed out.

"Well go find him. He cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!" he demanded sending them all out to find Marty's other self.

"Here you go Biff!" the boy with the 3d glasses said handing Biff a liquor bottle.

"You coming?" one of them asked Biff. Biff walked past them heading outside. "I'm reading" he called over his shoulder. I snickered. Biff Tannen reading! Marty was already pulling me after him towards Biff. Suddenly, Marty stopped. I looked around him. The only way to get near enough to Biff was to pass him.

"Nice job Mr. Smarty pants" I pointed out.

"Cool it will you! I'll think of something" Marty explained.

"It better be fast" I reminded him. Suddenly Marty jumped over the railing onto the grass below.

"What!" I whispered harshly as he gestured for me to follow him.

"No way! Maybe grass stains are okay for boys at prom, but girls are more civilized!" I whispered down to him.

"It's not our prom!" Marty hissed.

"I already explained this to you! If were ever at a prom it makes it our prom because we missed ours!" I whispered down. Marty started to wipe his grass stains off to prove a point that I could simply brush them off.

"Oh, so classy. Smearing grass stains" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll catch you!" Marty suggested.

"What if you don't" I pointed out.

"I will" Marty replied.

"What if I miss?" I asked.

"I'll move to catch you" Marty replied.

"What if my dress flies up?" I asked.

"I'll close my eyes" Marty replied.

"Wrong! Then how'd you know where I was to catch me!" I pointed out.

"Fine, I'll swear an oath not to pretend it never happened. And if we ever reach the point in time where we can brainwash someone into forgetting I'll let you take away that memory" Marty said knowing the brainwash thing would have me hooked.

"Fine" I said as I closed my eyes and jumped. I landed squarely on the ground.

"I thought you said you'd catch me!" I yelled.

"I thought you said you would aim at my arms!" Marty pointed out.

"You know what who cares! Sure I have grass stains on my butt. Nothing's wrong with that" I tried to persuade myself.

R/r I hoped you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Okay, someone told me that Abby and Marty need to have a relationship change soon. I agree! I don't know if it'll be in this story or the old west! But I promise that they will! I felt like making another chapter today since it is the last day for Back to the weekend and a day!

I was about to say something to Marty when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen. How nice to see you here." I was Strickland!

"Why Mr. Strickland, it's nice to see you sir" Biff said sarcastically.

"Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?" Strickland asked pointedly.

"Uh, I wouldn't know, I don't know what liquor smells like 'coz I'm too young to drink it" Biff joked. I snickered making Marty shush me.

"I see. And what have we here? Sports statistics, interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?" Strickland asked knowing that would the only reason he would reading.

"No, it ain't homework, 'coz, uh, I ain't at home" Biff said lamely.

Strickland didn't find it amusing. "You've got a real attitude problem, Tannen. Watch it! Or one day, I'll have you right where I want you, in detention. Slacker!" Strickland cried taking the book from Biff. Strickland stormed off to his office across from the school. Marty urged for me to follow him as he followed Strickland. But the only way we were to do so was to pass the car with the other Marty and Loraine.

"Your plans always involve us meeting our other selves" I complained.

"You got any better ideas?" Marty asked.

"History has failed me again" I sighed as I followed him. We crawled along side of the car.

"Great, now I have soot on my knees and grass stains of my butt!" I pointed out.

"Don't forget the water stains from shimmying up the drain pipe" Marty joked. I slapped him.

"Jesus, you smoke too?" I heard the other Marty say from the car.

"Watch your language" I whispered.

"Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother!" I heard Loraine cry. Suddenly, I heard kissing sounds.

"You kissed her!" I yelled.

"Hey, she kissed me!" Marty said in defense.

"I bet she did" I replied sarcastically.

We got past the car and made it to the door to the separate building. Marty pulled it open and walked in.

"What ever happened to ladies first?" I pointed out.

"It's good you're not like one of those girls that would want that" Marty replied.

"Well what's that…" I started but Marty put his hand over my mouth. We were right outside Strickland's office.

Marty opened the door slowly. Strickland was at his desk looking out the window.

Marty crawled in and I followed after him. We huddled under his desk. Strickland got up to check something at the door. Marty reached up to get the book. He almost had it when Strickland sat back down leaning his chair back, trapping Marty's hand. Marty was mouthing screams. I just sat there holding in my giggles. Strickland got up and left the room. We watched through the window as he walked towards the gym.

"Yes!" Marty yelled as he grabbed it. I just kept laughing.

"You should have seen your face" I said laughing harder. Marty ignored me as he opened the book. It was the only the cover! Inside was the dirty magazine.

"Doc, Doc!" Marty yelled into the receiver.

"Marty, what's up?" Doc's voice asked from the other end.

"Doc, were in trouble, Marty blew it!" I replied.

"Where's the book?" Doc asked.

"I don't know, Biff must still have it with him, all I have is the cover!" Marty said taking it from me.

"But where's Biff?" Doc asked.

"I don't know!" Marty cried.

"Well, do you have any idea where he is?" Doc asked again.

"No, he could be anywhere by now!" Marty yelled frustrated.

"You have Abby and yourself! I'm sure you'll think of something!" Doc replied.

"Having an expert on eth Trojan war and the old west doesn't always help in these situations!" Marty yelled.

"Hey!" I objected.

"Marty, the entire future depends on both of you finding Biff and getting that book back!" Doc reminded us.

"I know! I just don't know where…" Marty admitted. He stopped. I heard the same thing he did.

"Stop it, stop it Biff! You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!" we heard Loraine yell.

"Of course! We gotta go, I got one chance, my old man's about to deck Biff!" Marty yelled excitedly into the receiver. We ran outside just as George decked Biff.

"Yes!" Marty and me yelled in unison.

"There's a fight over here, come on guys!" a boy said gathering around Biff.

"Talk about déjà vu" Mart joked.

"OK everybody, let's back up now, huh, let's backup, just everybody back up. Give him a little bit of room, OK, a little bit of air. It's OK. I know CPR, I know CPR" I said making everyone back away.

"Hey…" Biff started waking up. I kicked him in the face making him pass out again.

"And that's CPR" I said grabbing the book out of Biff's back pocket.

"He's fine" I assured everyone as Marty and me ran off.

"Hey, did you just take his wallet? She just took that guy's wallet!" one of the people gathered around yelled.

"Doc, success, I got it!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Thank goodness. Great Abby, as soon as I reload the fusion generator, I'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym!" Doc replied.

"Hey, it's them!" I heard one of Biff's gang members yell.

"And he's in disguise!" another one yelled.

"Guys, what's that?" I yelled making them look as we ran past them.

"Come on, let's get them!" another one yelled.

"This is even more fun than the first time!" I laughed as Marty pulled me after him to the dance floor. The other Marty was on stage playing Earth Angel.

"They won't be able to find us in this crowd" Marty said as we began to slow dance. I put my head on Marty's shoulder as we moved slowly.

"This is kind of different isn't it?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with it" Marty whispered back.

"Their staring at my grass stains" I whispered.

"Maybe they're just staring at the most beautiful girl on the dance floor" Marty joked.

"Nope, it's definitely the grass stains" I replied.

"Abby, I was wondering…" Marty started. I stared at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Never mind" Marty said as he looked over my shoulder. Biff's gang was going behind the curtain on stage. They were gonna jump the other Marty after he finished.

"Okay, Abby stay here! I got a job to do!" Marty said walking up the backstage steps.

"Martin Seamus Mcfly what are you doing!" I yelled. Marty was climbing across a rope ladder that was right above the stage.

I watched scared to death as Marty made it to the other side. He pulled a rope as a sack of flour landed on all the gang member's heads. I ran to the other side as Marty walked down the back steps.

"You could have just reached up and pulled the rope! You didn't have to go the whole way across the stage like that!" I yelled.

"I didn't?" Marty asked confused looking back at the stage.

"You knew that all along didn't you?" I laughed. Marty shrugged sweetly.

"You didn't have to do it to impress me. You impressed me when you catch Enie's dog food in your mouth!" I started, but Marty cut me off.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked bluntly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, the last time I kissed you made me promise that I had to ask the next time" Marty admitted. I smiled.

"Sure" I said. We kissed passionately.

"I think that's enough lover boy" I joked pulling away.

"Abby, when we get back to the future…" Marty started.

"You mean the past" I corrected.

"You know what I mean! Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Marty asked cautiously.

"You just want to kiss me any time you want don't you?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe" Marty admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask" I said kissing him passionately again.

"I take it back, you are a good kisser" Marty apologized for the last time. I saw the other Marty was going to be heading towards us soon.

"We got to get out of here!" I cried pulling Marty after me.

R/r Hope you loved it as much as I did!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: This is the last chapter I promise! I want to thank everyone that made this story possible! Without my faithful reviewers I would be lost! So if this movie is ever looked at by any famous person and they compliment me, I will give all the credit to you guys! I promise tomorrow or maybe even today I will have the old west up! YeeeeHawwww!

"Success, Doc!" I cried into the receiver.

"I'll be up on the roof in about one minute" Doc replied.

"Guess what? Abby and me are boy and girlfriend!" Marty yelled into the receiver.

"So that's what you always talk to Doc about when I'm not there!" I laughed.

"Good for you Marty!" Doc replied.

"Hey Butthead you owe me 300 bucks!" a familiar voice yelled. We whirled around to see Biff. His face was all bruised up from the kick I gave him.

"You and me right now! I might even spare your girl" Biff said threateningly.

"I'm not… Sorry it's a habit" I explained to Marty's glare.

"Forget it!" Marty said walking away.

"You chicken?" Biff asked.

"You had to say that" I muttered.

"Nobody calls me chicken!" Marty yelled whirling around to face Biff. Suddenly, the other Marty walks out of the gym, opening the door, sending Marty sprawled on the concrete.

"Leave him alone! I yelled as Biff beat him up. He took the almanac even though I kicked him and punched him.

I ran after Biff, knowing it was no use. I helped Marty up as he drove away.

"Doc I blew it! He beat me up and took the book with him to his car!" Marty told Doc once we climbed to the top of the roof.

"Which way did he go?" Doc asked freaking out.

"East!" I replied quickly.

"Hop in!" Doc instructed as we headed after Biff.

LATER

We flew above him. "There he is! So what do we do?" I asked Doc.

"Nothing!" Doc and Marty both said in unison.

"But, why not?" I whined.

"I'm not about to lose my new girlfriend" Marty pointed out.

"Great, your getting all macho man again" I complained.

"Abigail Brown you will be staying in here and that's final" Doc cried. I crossed my arms. Marty got out his hoverboard and looked back at me.

"A kiss for good luck?" Marty asked.

"Very funny" I said. Marty jumped out and grabbed onto the car. I watched as Biff took the book out from the backseat. Marty hovered to the passenger's seat. He opened up the door about to get the book, when Biff looked over and saw him.

"If that were me that would have never happened" I reminded Doc.

Biff grabbed the book the same time Marty did. Biff immediately started to drive wildly. Marty went to the back of the car again. Biff set the book on the windshield. Marty made his way to the front again as Biff drove wildly. They headed for a tunnel. I closed my eyes knowing this wasn't going to be good.

The next thing I knew Marty was grabbing onto a rope Doc put out. I looked at Doc and climbed out when he wasn't looking.

"Abby! What are doing out here?" Marty yelled.

"Well, I'm not waiting to get hit by lightning if that's what your getting at" I yelled. Marty set us down by the Lyon Achres Billboard.

"Do you have the book?" Doc asked through the receiver.

"In my hands Doc! In my hands!" Marty yelled excitedly.

"Burn it!" Doc ordered.

Marty and me walked over to the billboard and found a pale. I watched as Marty hesitated.

"Don't make another stupid mistake" I reminded him.

"What about your book?" Marty pointed out. I pulled it out from my back pocket.

"It's gonna be hard to let it go, but it's something I have to do to face tomorrow" I said softly putting it into the fire.

Suddenly, I noticed something about the matches Marty was using. It said Biff's Pleasure palace before and now it read Biff's auto dealing.

"It's changed! Everything is back to normal!" I cried excitedly.

"So Jennifer's okay and Enie's okay right?" Marty asked Doc into the receiver.

"Now that you're with me your going to stop this obsession with Jennifer right?" I asked pointedly.

"I don't like Jennifer. I just used her to make you jealous" Marty said as if he couldn't believe I didn't know that.

"What about Brandon?" Marty asked.

"You think I'm going to choose that playboy over you?" I asked confused.

Suddenly, the tree across the road from us burst into flames. The lightning bolt nearly got the Delorain.

"Are you okay?" I asked into the receiver.

"Close one Abby" Doc replied hastily.

"Watch out Doc! You don't' want to be struck by lightning!" Marty yelled. At that very moment a loud boom shouted across the sky and the Delorain disappeared.

"Doc come in Doc!" I screamed into the receiver.

"It's no use Abby" Marty said holding me. It started to rain as if the heaven's were crying with me.

"You don't understand! Doc is bound to find some way to come back!" I cried, but was met with the sound of a car horn.

"Are your names Abigail Brown and Marty Mcfly?" a gruff man asked.

"Yeah!" Marty and I agreed in unison.

"I've got something for You!" he said walking towards us. He handed us each a big envelope.

"Who would send me a letter? Who are you?" Marty asked confused.

"Western Union! It was dropped off at the office a long time ago. We thought you could shed some light on it!" the man replied. I opened it hastily.

"It's from the Doc!" I screamed in excitement.

I read through some of it.

"Doc! He's alive! He's in the old west, but he's alive!" Marty yelled pulling me after him through the rain.

"Kid do you need a ride? You need any help?" the gruff man asked uncertainly.

"There's only one man that can help us!" I replied as we ran off. We ran past everything till we came to the familiar street. The place where we had sped into the future. Or the past. Whichever you prefer.

"It worked!" the 1955 Doc yelled dancing around wildly. We ran up to him. As soon as Doc saw us he screamed.

"It's me Abby!" I yelled trying to make him understand.

"It can't be I just sent you back to the future!" Doc cried in shock.

"We already went to the future! Were back!" Marty explained.

The last thing he said was Great Scott…


End file.
